Just Because
by Katraa
Summary: [AU]Kratos is the most popular guy at school, and Yuan is the new kid in town. What happens when Kratos is assigned to being his personal host for the next month? How can two complete opposites learn to get along? Especially with Zelos' nagging [Chap5!]
1. Graffiti decorations Under a sky of dust

welcome to my newest fanfiction (how many do I have going?..) Just Because! It's basically an alternate high school universe type of thing. Bare in mind there will be lots of changes, such as age and a little bit of personality change. And no, they do not have magic powers to use. That'd make it oh so more confusing. Yuan is fifteen in this, Kratos is sixteen, Zelos is sixteen, Martel is sixteen, Lloyd (who is not Kratos' son in this story) is fourteen, and Colette is fourteen, and oh yea, Sheena is sixteen. And once you read this chapter. Check on the bottom author's note for an extra bonus :)

* * *

**Just Because**  
Prologue: Is This Place Some Sort of Joke?

* * *

_No feeling in my head  
Nothing in my brain, everything the same  
Not quite what  
You would expect of me  
Peering through the black, never will I see_

_I try to be the same, but I don't feel sane  
I fool you, more fool me  
Pretend I'm the same, it's easier that way_

-**Fool Me Allen Burrows**

"This is it, your new high school."

There he sat in the back seat of a six passenger mini-van. Arms crossed inside of a leather jacket too small for him. Under-neath he wore a black shirt with the words 'Common sense isn't so common' written on it, and a pair of khaki pants. Over the shirt was a red vest. Emerald eyes starred out the window of the car. In front of the school-building stood many highschoolers from the age of fourteen to eighteen. Some even nineteen. And he was fifteen. The age of innocence.

"I've changed my mind, I don't want to go." Yuan spoke harshly from the back seat, eyes wide open. His voice sounded more like a wea Žk pout.

"You have to go. It's school," Replied Trienyda, his mother from the front seat. Indenting his bottom lip with his teeth, Yuan watched a few kids hoarse around by the entrance of the school.

"How about I don't and we'll say I did.." Yuan replied hopefully, holding onto his binder and books he had gotten through the mail from the school.

"Where's the fun in that?" Trienyda asked, tilting her head so that she was looking back at her son.

"School isn't supposed to be fun," Yuan murmured back.

"Back in my day-" Trienyda began, Yuan knew all what was coming before she even started. It'd be another one of her famous 'Back in my day, school was even funnier than nightclubs!' and that kind of pointless, incorrect and senseless talk.

"Well, this isn't your day anymore. Things have changed," Yuan attempted. Many times before he had tried to tell his mom that school wasn't like what she had. Nowadays people loved to prey on people. People like him.

"Don't be worried, hunny. You'll fit right in. After all, you had so many friends in your old school," Trienyda attempted, with a fake smile that read 'Just smile back and let me go back home and watch broke back mountain'.

"Friends?..." Yuan asked. The only friend he had was Hiaturio, and he was bi.. and hit on him a lot. All the other people hung out with him because they were looking for a chance to make fun of him, or shove him in a locker. Even though the locker wasn't big enough to fit half his body into.

"Yes, like that cute boy Hiaturio," Trienyda spoke, still with 'Come on, move it along. Get out of my car already' voice.

"Hiaturio was gay," Yuan stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge a person by their interests. Sometimes I wonder about you," Trienyda sighed, with the 'Why couldn't I know a gay guy' pout.

"Ugh, this is pointless." Yuan declared, pushing open the car door and retreating. His mom rolled down the window and called too cheerfully to him.

"Have a nice day!"

"Yea.. more like not so nice," Yuan murmured, walking up towards the main stairs that led inside the school. Before he could even make his way into the school, two boys had stopped him. One was clothed in pink, lots of pink. And the other was wearing a black leather vest and shirt which were too tight on his form, and tight black pants. Too tight..

"Can .. I help you?" Yuan stammered, pushing his bangs of blue hair out of the way.

"Lookie, lookie Zelos. It's the new kid," The man with black spoke, eyeing Yuan. Zelos, who Yuan decided to call Pink man, grinned in agreeance and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder to lean on. Wearing the 'I am too good for people like you' face.

"Looks like a complete moron," Zelos stifled laughter. Yuan paused for a moment, wanting to say 'And this is coming from a guy who wears pink...', but decided not to. He was far to shy to even say anything to people like this. People who wore tight clothes.

"Well, as us being the first people to greet you, I'd like to say this. Stay the hell out of our way, and keep to the nerdy people like yourself. Don't even breath a word to people of our standard. The others might not be so forgiving as us," The boy with black said, casting a sharp glance at Yuan. Zelos nodded rapidly, crossing his arms.

"R-right," Yuan spoke, hurrying past them and into school. As stated before, he was far too shy to speak out, so he ended the conversation rather shortly. Very shortly in fact.

So he continued onwards, into the hallway. Taking out a piece of paper, Yuan read it aloud "Locker 245" glancing around, he noticed the numbers stamped along the lockers. 100, 101. Sighing miserably, Yuan continued down the hall, passing many older people as he went. And he used the term 'people' loosely. Some of these people looked like they needed some serious mental help. Maybe the help of a straight jacket, perhaps.

"230.." Yuan spoke to himself, walking close to the lockers so he wouldn't stand in the way of the passing students.

"Are you Yuan Sorieku?" Yuan turned his head and noticed a professor of some sort standing in back of him. He was clothed as some sort of scientist, or something of the sort. Even the glasses and hair matched. Especially the white hair.

"Y-yes." Yuan stammered. He had a knack for stammering.

"Come this way, you're going to be late for your inductory assembly," The professor explained, rushing Yuan ahead down the hall. Uneasily, sweat rolled down Yuan's face as he attempted to stop the insane teacher.

"But, I don't have my things in my locker yet!" Yuan attempted.

"No time, no time," The professor came back, in one of those eerie voices. He definitely looked like he belonged in some sort of science fiction movie.

"Ok, ok!" Yuan came back, hurrying down the hall and into the door the professor was leading him to. There, inside, sat almost the whole student body. Everyone's eyes had just fallen on him and the professor. By god, he had only been in the school for twenty or so minutes and he was already being confronted my bullies, physcos, and now the whole student body? Was this some sort of joke?..

"Move it along," The professor demanded, hurrying Yuan along the row of the assembly room to the stage. By now, Yuan's face had a turned a dark red. A very dark red indeed. Gulping, Yuan was shoved on stage next to some lady with stern eyes. He noted the eyes because her face was starring at him, directly in the eye.

"Students of AFC, we have a new student, as you know." So she was the principal, Yuan guessed. Uneasily, he held his books and binder, starring at the hundreds of faces starring back at him. This place had to be some sort of joke. It just had to be. "His name is Yuan Sorieku."

A few chuckles of laughter emerged from the audience, and the boys from earlier had already begun to laugh and point onstage. By what he had seen so far, this wasn't going to be a good year at all. Probably the worst in his life.

"And as AFC always does, we are assigning you a host for the first few months. Your host will show you the ropes, the opportunities we offer here, and help you with your studies after school. A mentor, almost." The principal explained, stroking her chin.

"I feel bad for whoever has to host that fag," Zelos laughed. The girl, sitting next to him with green hair glanced over at 'Pink Man' with her cheeks puffed out.

"I'll laugh if it's you," She came back, crossing her arms.

"Come on Martel, we all know you're going to," Zelos grinned casually. The girl next to Martel, who had dark black hair put up into a messy bun glanced over, with an irritable look upon her face.

"Shut up! You're going to jinx yourselves," She hissed angrily.

"Sorry hunny," Zelos came back, glancing beyond Martel to her.

"Shut it, Zelos," Sheena hissed.

"Sheena, Zelos, shut the hell up," The man in black from earlier spoke, alongside Zelos. Both the two stopped and glanced over at him, immediately obeying his words. Sheena crossed her arms like Martel, and starred ahead at the stage, wishing it was over. They had better things to do, like make fun of nerds and cause havoc and be popular, not sit around like some fools.

"God Kratos, what's bug crawled up your-" Zelos began, with a pout before Kratos punched him lightly in the arm, glaring as he always did.

"You and Sheena are already hanging on the edge of being expelled. If you keep talking, you're going to end up being kicked out of school." Hissed Kratos.

"Fine fine, like I care anyhow," Zelos came back, glancing back up at the stage.

"Now, for the matter of who your host is going to be," The principal spoke, taking out a note card from her jacket. Yuan, who was swaying on his feet uneasily, starred out into the audience. All the faces caused him to blush a brighter red. This was already the worst day of his life, even without the knowledge on who was going to have to be his host.

"Ah yes, this will be interesting." The principal chuckled. Yuan had already made it clear in his mind that he hated her laugh more than anything. "Mr. Sorieku, your host will be Kratos Aurion."

All fell silent upon the assembly. The quiet chatter from earlier had ceased, and all eyes had been turned to the back of the assembly were Kratos sat smugly. By now, his eyes had already bulged out, and he was chanting out random curses angrily as Zelos let out a huge laugh. No one else dared to speak for the fact Kratos was in the 'popular group', and probably the most popular guy in the school. Even more than the eighteen year olds.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Kratos spoke, starring at the boy. "I have to host around a nerd!" Banging his fist on the chair, he let out another angry curse. By now Zelos had leaned over to Kratos' ear, bearing a smug grin.

"Sucks for you. Guess Mr. Popular is going to have to play Teacher for awhile. Behave yourself."

This quite possibly was going to be the death of Yuan yet.

* * *

**AN:**

**hahah, short prologue but it's setting up for the much longer and funnier and in -depth chapters. For pairings, well you'll see later on. There are going to be so many changes in pairings during the story that I can't say them all now.**

**And for that special treat. if anyone reviews, it will be answered by the wonderful Zelos, Kratos, and Yuan! have fun, and leave some feedback!**

Zelos: You know you love me! (hearts)  
**Kratos**: No one loves you Zelos..  
**Zelos**: Yea huh! Just 'cause you're mr. big shot so does not mean everyone loves you.  
**Kratos**: Go screw something, would you?  
**Zelos**: Like you?  
**Kratos**: No...


	2. A constant wave of tension

Your wonder reviews will be answered at the end of this chapter (aren't I evil?)

* * *

Just Because - You've Got No Respect

* * *

"Everyone except Mr. Aurion and Mr. Sorieku may leave to their first period classes. And don't be late." With that said, the assembly was emptied out faster than Yuan had ever seen. By now, the principal had turned her attention to him and Kratos, who was walking up the aisle towards the stage. 

_He already hates me! I can see it in his eyes! _Yuan thought desperately, watching him trudge disdainfully onto stage, from the side stairs.

His ruby glare met Yuan's nervous one for a moment. It was as if he was trying to give him a warning without words. If he was, then it certainly had worked because Yuan began to sway uneasily on his feet once more.

Deal Yuan! You're a teenager and are getting nervous over some ass like him? Just stay positive! Stay cool! Stay.. away from him and his over tight clothes, ack! Yuan turned away and glanced at the principal.

"Now, Kratos, as a host you will be assigned to make sure our new student achieves. By that, I mean you will have to help him during class, show him around, and for heaven's sake let him have a place to eat at lunch. Recently, we have found that there is a better success when we demand the host studies after school with the student. So I'll be making sure of that." By now Yuan had begun to twitch uneasily.

_Him, over my house? With that attitude, and those pants!_

"Yuan, we have assigned you to all of Kratos' classes. He'll show you where you need to go. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him. Through this program we are hoping that you'll feel right at home at AFC," She gave that 'I am not getting enough to work this job' look then smiled brilliantly.

_Right at home?.. Of course I will, I'll be getting tortured at a place like this if I'm forced to hang around with guys like him!_

By now Yuan wanted to run far away and transfer schools. He'd even rather have Hiaturio hit on him than this.

"Mrs. Ohamsu, why did the school system choose me?" Even when he asked a question, he bore that naive personality. And yet his voice changed so drastically. It almost sounded like he was sincere!

Of course, Mr. Popular has to be a perfected liar to adults. Figures, Yuan sighed to himself, watching his new mentor glare over his shoulder at Yuan every once in awhile.

"We thought it'd be good for your character." Mrs. Ohamsu replied, uncrossing her arms and ruffling through a pile of papers on the podium. By this point Kratos had already sent Yuan ten death glares. Or possibly more, he sort of lost count after the tenth. "Here you are boys, I've taken it upon myself to give you a rubric on the hosting program."

"A.. packet?" Yuan asked, as she shoved it under his nose. Placing it upon his books and binders, he flipped through it while balancing the other objects he carried. Kratos had glared at the packet, and held it loosely by his side.

"Well, you two better be off to your classes. And by this schedule it is Chemistry. Here are your passes, and have a wonderful day," And with that, Mrs. Ohamsu placed a pass on Yuan's binder and into Kratos' right hand. She signaled for them to make their way off the stage and to class. Kratos groaned and left off the stage before Yuan. The principal turned to Yuan for a moment and let out a gentle sigh. "Give him sometime, he's not used to having this sort of responsibility. In time you'll become friends."

_Over my dead body,_ Yuan thought miserably as he made his way down the stairs and hurried behind Kratos out of the assembly room. He'd never be friends with someone like me. He's probably too stuck-up to admit I'm cooler than him. Which I probably am, Yuan thought to himself as he followed Kratos. Unexpectedly, Kratos turned around and starred down Yuan in the eye.

"Uh, why are we stopping?" His stammering still continued onwards. Biting down his bottom lip, he felt himself turn another shade of red. For some reason he hated speaking to people who had it in for him. Which wasn't very uncommon nowadays.

"Let's get this straight. I don't care what you do, and I don't care about this program. Stay away from me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me. I don't speak to people like you," Kratos sneered, squinting his eyebrows as he spoke.

_What kind of stuck up jerk is this guy?_ Yuan thought to himself, beginning to shake nervously.

"But she said that she'd be checking up to make sure we are follo-" Yuan began, in between stammers. However, Kratos reached out and placed a hand across the younger boy's mouth. Turning another shade darker, Yuan immediately stopped talking and starred him in the eye uneasily.

"I don't need my friends thinking I've stooped to the level of the likes of you," Kratos warned harshly. "You see, I'm the person everyone wants to be. But with you in the picture, people will get the wrong idea." Kratos continued. "As for the whole after school thing, I'm devising a plan to get out of that also. So don't get your hopes up, newb." Kratos scowled. "Got it?"

_For some reason knowing that makes me feel so much better_, Yuan wanted to say but gave into an obedient nod of his head. Within moments Kratos removed his hand and paused for a moment, starring Yuan directly in the eye.

"If you act as I tell you to, we'll get along better. I'm not saying as friends, but more so, one of those slave and owner kind of deals." Kratos spoke as he turned around and began to walk down the hall. Yuan blinked a few times before puffing out his cheeks angrily and hurrying to walk alongside him.

"I'm not going to be your slave." Yuan spoke, trying not to do his usual stammer.

"Shut up while you're ahead fag," Kratos glared, glancing over to Yuan from his side.

Say what! He.. thinks I'm gay! How, why! Did he read my journal or something- Wait. I'm not gay, it was just that one time. Of course I'm not. Right, In Yuan's mind, he had a desperate fight on what to believe.

"I'm not gay," Yuan spoke, putting on his 'You don't scare me.. but please don't knock the crap out of me!' look.

"Are you saying something's wrong with gay people?" Kratos asked angrily, all of a sudden pushing Yuan's books out of his hands.

_Wrong reaction!_ Yuan thought desperately as he bent over to pick them up before being grabbed by the arm by his so called 'friendly host'. It seemed like everything ticked this guy off, no wonder people gave him respect.

"N-no, gay people are fine! In fact I love gay people?..." Yuan attempted, trying to break free from Kratos' grasp.

"That's better," Kratos spoke, shoving Yuan and causing him to fall on the floor. Rubbing his head painfully, Yuan grabbed his stuff and scampered to his feet. Blinking a few times, he watched as Kratos turned to a locker and began punching in the combination. Watching, Yuan walked over and starred vaguely as he whipped open the locker, causing it to hit Yuan in the nose.

"What the!" Yuan pouted, grabbing his nose as it bleed. Kratos continued rummaging through his locker, as if this whole thing didn't phase him. Yuan glared, still balancing his books with his other hand.

_This guy is such an ass.. how can people like him!_

"Did you say something?" Kratos grabbed the locker door lightly and glanced around it. Still holding his nose painfully, Yuan let out a sigh and tightened his grasp on his books with his free hand. "What's with your nose?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow

"N-nothing, " Yuan stammered, watching Kratos uneasily. Blinking a few times, Kratos grabbed his chemistry book and slammed the locker shut. Yuan watched as he starred at him before putting on an angry scowl and heading down the hall once more. As if he was some obedient lost puppy, Yuan followed quickly as Kratos walked into the nearest door.

"Ah yesh, Mr. Aurion, Mr. Sorieku welcome welcome," From the entrance of the room stood the professor from earlier. By now Yuan's stomach had bottomed out and he was cursing everything he knew for life treating him like this. From the middle of the hard stone tables waved a few students. Kratos' gaze fell to them and shot Yuan a stern glance before walking over to them and sitting down. Feeling a bit out of place, Yuan took a seat next to a boy who was sitting by himself.

"Now, open your books to page thirty two," The professor instructed, opening his book also to the page.

Yuan glanced over wearily at who was sitting next to him. He appeared to have green hair down to his chin, and dark green eyes. He wore a red shirt wit h a yellow vest and black pants. After a few moments of Yuan's constant starring, the guy glanced over at him.

"Huh? Didn't even notice you sit down," He grumbled, as Yuan flipped open his book. The boy did the same before pausing a moment and resting his elbows on the table. "You're the new kid, neh?" He asked curiously.

"What of it?" Yuan asked uneasily, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. Thankfully they were at the back of the room, so even then the professor couldn't hear them. The boy laughed only above a whisper and then pushed his book aside.

"The name's Forcystus, and you're Yuan, right?" Forcystus asked, running a free hand through his green hair. Yuan quickly nodded and then What a creepy name, Yuan thought to himself before glancing back at him.

"Cool name."

"You see that guy over there," Forcystus pointed in Kratos' direction. Yuan sighed miserably and gave a stiff nod as to say 'Unfortunately'. A smirk rolled across the greenette's face before he gave a smug expression. "Did you know he's gay?"

"Waah!" Yuan asked alarmed, trying to keep his voice as quiet as he could. My mentor is a freaking gay! Oh wow, this isn't going to be fun. What if he tries to rape me... ek! Yuan thought, dreading the fact that Kratos liked the same gender. Then again, was that such a bad thing? Bad Yuan! Of course it's a bad thing Yuan reminded himself.

"Just thought I'd tell you. Seeing he's your host." Forcystus gave a light snicker but then smiled vaguely. "But don't worry, I doubt he'll do anything. He hasn't dated anyone for a long time. For some reason the girl's like that he doesn't like relationships. Or for that matter girls. It's kind of creepy." Forcystus noticed.

"How convenient," Yuan murmured.

"Mr. Sorieku and Mr. Shoji, Quiet!" Scolded the teacher as he stood right in front of them. Yuan starred blankly. How had he managed to get to the back of the room so quickly. His face turned a dark red as he noticed Kratos' group laugh hysterically. Biting down on his bottom lip, Yuan put his hea d down and placed the book standing straight up so no one could see him

"Right.." Forcystus mumbled as the teacher fled back to the front of the room. "You look pale, something wrong?" Forcystus asked, glancing over to Yuan who was silently hiding behind his book as sweat began to pool down his face.

"I don't like this place at all. Of all the people they have to target, it has to be me," Yuan sighed as his free strands of blue hair fell onto his face. A long five minutes passed before Forcystus' nudged Yuan in the side of the arm. Yuan glanced over at him to see a piece of folded up paper in his hand.

"Dunno who it's from. Takuya passed it to me," Forcystus whispered before turning his attention back to the front of the room where the professor was busily taking down notes.

Yuan took the note in his hands and unfolded it. Inside it read Where do you live? Yuan arched his eyebrows uneasily. Who in their right mind would send a note asking where he lived? For heaven's sake there might be a molester in the room. Or a killer sending him this note. Taking out his pencil he eagerly wrote Who sent this? on it.

Yuan passed it t Forcystus and glanced at his book. Lot's of equations of chemical facts faced him, so he placed his head back down. After another five minutes of silence, Forcystus slid the paper back at him. Yuan opened it up once more. Who do you think, idiot? Give me your address so I can be down with this stupid mentoring thing. The sooner we start the sooner I'll be down with this bull.

Yuan glanced over his book at Kratos who was glaring at the board, not paying any attention at all to Yuan. Sighing, Yuan scribbled down 12 Odachi Drive and with that he passed it back to Forcystus.

"It seems our time is up! Remember class, there will be a quiz tomorrow on the notes on pages thirty two to thirty five. Make sure to study," Reminded the professor as the bell rang. Yuan arose to his feet quickly, scooping the books and binder off his desk quickly. Forcystus glanced at him for a few moments.

"What class you got next?"

"Not sure..."

"Real smart," Forcystus snickered before letting out a sigh. "Well, catch you later."

Yuan sighed and watched Forcystus leave. He could have possibly been the kindest person he met so far today. Even that principal had that fiery edge. While standing there, Kratos had walked up to Yuan and jabbed him the shoulder a few times.

"Wh- oh you," Yuan grumbled, glancing at the hot-headed redhead. Kratos glared at him before taking the lead.

"Hurry up." Was all he said before leading the way out of class. As they walked, Yuan noticed a single scar on Kratos' right arm. He hadn't seen it before, but now it was quite evident. Tilting his head, He hurried his pace so he was walking beside the teenager.

"What's that from?" Yuan asked.

"Nothing," Kratos replied gruffly, not taking his eyes off the hallway ahead.

"Seriously, how did you get it? It's really deep," Yuan noticed. Kratos glanced over.

"I said it's nothing, so drop it," Kratos growled.

"Fine..." Yuan sighed before another question popped into his head. "What class do we have next?" He asked uneasily.

"Why are you still talking?" Kratos asked, glancing over at the slightly younger teenager. Yuan glanced away, taking the hint that he really didn't want to be disturbed. So they continued down the hallway.

"Mr. Sorieku, glad to see you've found the class smoothly." As the two teenagers entered the room along the hallway, a red haired teacher had greeted them Sparkling blue eyes scanned Yuan for a few moments before Kratos had taken a seat next to Martel and Sheena. Zelos, Pink man, was no where in sight.

"T-thanks." Yuan stammered restlessly, taking a the nearest empty seat.

"My name is Ms. Arai," She smiled lightly as the glass remained silent, except for the occasional whispers of chatter. Yuan took out his 'Medieval Ages' history book and buried his nose in it wearily. For a first day, it wasn't going as well as he expected.

"Names Akio, and you?" Whispered the boy beside Yuan. Smooth brown hair fell down to his shoulder. Dark, and silent blue eyes starred at the blunette restlessly as if he had a lot on his mind. He seemed more of the serious, quiet type than anything. Similar to one of those bad ass heroes in those games.

"Yuan," Yuan mumbled, glancing back up at the teacher.

"Kratos," Murmured Martel from beside Kratos, a few rows up. The auburn haired teenager glanced over at the greenette uneasily. Resting his elbows on the desk, he shot her another glance to signify he was paying attention.

"What?" He replied gruffly.

"Are you still hosting that newb around?" Martel asked, glancing over her shoulder. Usually she was the quiet one of the popular group, but to outsiders she was rather brutal. Kratos raised an eyebrow and let out an annoyed sigh.

"No, and I have to go over his house tonight," Scoffed Kratos, shaking his head from anger.

"Me and Zelos came up with a plan to get him off a back," Martel replied softly. Kratos rose his head and glanced back at her, with much interest.

"Do tell..." He whispered, sparing a gaze at Ms. Arai who was helping a student in the front with a worksheet. Martel's and Kratos' worksheets went neglected.

"You know how Zelos throws a big bash on New Year's eve in his mansion, right? Well, we figured if we can get Yuan to come and get him drunk enough to admit his deepest secrets or do something lively humiliating, and catch it on tape, we'll have blackmail on him so he will never bug you again," Martel said proudly, with a hint of care towards her friend.

"What about the principal? She's a nuisance," Kratos added in, running his hand through the locks of auburn hair that fell to his sides.

"Forget about that. If you scare him bad enough, he'll give a good report for you, no fears. And besides, you have a month to become friend's with him. Once he trusts you, he'll easily come to the party and you'll finally be able to say sayonara," Martel smiled, as determination flickered in her eyes.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I'd rather not spend my days getting to know him," Kratos glared, shooting a glance over his shoulder at Yuan who was busy at work. Martel gave a firm nod.

"Positive. Trust us on this. Just use the good old Kratos Aurion charm. Surely befriending him won't be that hard," Martel spoke, starring at the blunette who seemed to chew at the eraser of his pencil every few strokes. Kratos sighed and puckered out his bottom lip.

"I hope you're right about this," Kratos scoffed before picking up his pencil and beginning to do the worksheet on which he hadn't the faintest notion on what to do.

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly. To say the least. The rest of their classes Yuan kept to himself, and at lunch he sat with Forcystus and two younger freshmen named Colette and Lloyd. They seemed rather quiet. It was dismissal, and Yuan was already at his locker, and had managed to open it on his first try. The people who shared a locker next to him had already left, so the chance for idle chit chat was limited. As Yuan shoved his books inside, he slammed his locker shut and was greeted by a face-ful of Kratos.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yuan stammered uneasily, taking a step away from his locker, noticing an unusual flicker in his hosts eyes.

"Nothing of that much importance. I need to speak to you on something," Every word Kratos said was a fight to get out. He had to stay civil with the boy, even if it cost him his virtues. "You see, I work at a teen juice bar after school, called Juinchi's Shack. And I'm supposed to be letting you tag along also, so how's about it. I'll even give you a free smoothie, on the house," Kratos explained, raising an eyebrow.

By now Yuan was completely stunned. Kratos had been so cruel and offensive to him earlier. What was the sudden change of heart. Trying not to put much question into the matter, Yuan sharply shook his head.

"All right, my mom's not expecting me back until five." Yuan spoke, unsure whether to sound excited or let down. Either way, he was doomed.

"And one more thing," Kratos spoke as the two made their way out of the school. Yuan tilted his head uneasily, and placed his hands into his vest pockets distractedly.

"Yea?"

"Take this, it's an exclusive, rare invention to Zelos Wilder's New Year's Bash at the end of the month. Thought you'd might like it," Was all Kratos said before stalking away. Yuan stood there, with the invitation in hand. Blinking a few times, he caught up to Kratos' steady pace and shoved the envelope into his pockets. Since when did he go to high class idiot to popular?

"Why are you giving me this?" Yuan asked as they exited the school building and turned left.

"Because I like your face. Do you want me to take it back, because that isn't a problem," Kratos answered, with an iffy edge to his voice.

"N-no that's quite all right, I'll keep it," Yuan replied rapidly, face automatically turning a dark shade of red. Still, the idea Forcystus had told him bounced in his mind. Did Kratos really swing that way, or what is just a cruel rumor intended to scare the life out of the new kid.

"Good," Was all Kratos answered before quickening their pace.

Once they arrived at Juinchi's, Kratos had left behind the counter and began speaking to another work. Yuan glanced around the juice bar restlessly. A few other students he had spotted today were gathered around brightly colored tables, conversing. While others played the pinball and dance dance revolution machines that were installed into the bar. Taking a seat at the farthest table in the corner, Yuan sat down and starred vacantly into space.

"Hey, aren't you that new kid, Yuan?"

Yuan had been distracted from the oddest of fantasies by a girl taking a seat across from him. She had long blonde hair and seemingly orange eyes. Mostly, she wore a purple dress outfitted with a green accent blouse. In fact, she was rather ravishing.

"Y-y-y-es," By now Yuan's stammering had reached it's peak. She smiled lightly.

"The name's Luna." She smiled softly.

Kratos had glanced over from the juice bar. Anger flushed through his face then sudden confusion. What was wrong with this anyhow? Before he could answer that, he had begun his way over to Yuan's table.

"You're in my biology class," Luna noted.

"Oh, yea I saw you. You sit in the front," Yuan smiled lightly.

"Smoothies?" Kratos suddenly interrupted, in a deep and rather edgy tone. Yuan glanced up at him and instantly felt nerves rush over him again. Just that look on Kratos' face was disturbing. It looked like he wanted to kill someone, namely Yuan.

"Raspberry," Luna replied brisk fully.

"Cold or hot?" Kratos almost hissed.

"I didn't know you could make a smoothie h-" Luna began but Kratos had interrupted her by a tapping of his pen on the notepad.

"Well, now you know," He replied scornfully. Luna blinked and took out a five dollar bill and gave it to him eagerly.

"Cold is fine. Thanks," Luna smiled. Kratos stood there, starring the two down. Questions rushed through Yuan's mind before Kratos had turne ÿd to Luna once more.

"What, no tip?" He spoke aloud, stalking away to go make the order, leaving Yuan utterly confused.

"What the hell was that about?" Yuan asked more so to himself. However Luna had glanced up and shrugged her head, letting her blonde bangs fall onto her eyes. A few moments passed before she took out a notebook. Inside lay the most horrible drawings to ever be drawn. It was even better than a two year old's.

"Nice drawings?" Yuan spoke with question.

"Thanks! They're my best ones yet!" Luna spoke excitedly hugging the notebook. Sweat rolled down Yuan's face. This girl had no clue how horrible she drew. Then again, who needs drawing skills when you look like that.

"Here's your smoothie," Kratos suddenly spoke, slamming the smoothie down on the table. Both teens blinked a few times before Kratos shot Yuan and icy stare and left. Luna picked up her smoothie and went to take a sip. Once did, she wore that unpleasant look.

"It's... cherry?" Luna asked, looking at the smoothie.

"Ass..." Yuan muttered, watching Kratos at the counter, not paying much attention to Luna.

"Well, I'll be going. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Catch you later Juan!" Luna spoke, getting up, waving then leaving the bar. Juan? Yuan thought, sweat rolling down his face. She was more of a dunce than anyone he had ever met. For someone that looked as intelligent as her, she really didn't show it off. Even if she had any intelligence. After watching Luna leave, Yuan arose from his seat and walked up to that counter bearing that 'Jerk! You better have a damn good reason for doing that!' face.

"What's with the looks?" Kratos asked, leaning against the opposite side of the counter.

"I can get you fired for that," Yuan glared, leaning against it on the opposite side. Kratos laughed darkly.

"I'd like to see you try," Kratos dared.

"Don't mind if I do," Yuan snickered, pushing off the counter and looking for an attendant. Kratos however, had other plans and grabbed Yuan violently in the arm. Yuan starred at him, far beyond of the point of annoyance. "What is with you. Earlier I seriously feared you, but now I just find you annoying," Yuan spoke, stating his opinion in the air.

"Why the change of heart?" Kratos spoke, tone instantly changing.

"Uh.." Yuan watched him uneasily. "You're not as bad as you seemed, I guess?" Yuan spoke, arching his eyebrows.

"Oh... right," Kratos glanced away. "Well, here's the smoothie I promised you. Just chill for awhile and then later I can walk you home. And don't get any ideas, I'm just doing this to keep my ranking in school. Can't stay popular if I get chucked out of school, now can I?" Kratos smiled weakly.

"Right..." Was all Yuan said.

A whole month with this bipolar freak! For someone who is claimed to be almighty and popular, he really isn't all that. In fact, he's more arrogant than anything. And just what was that whole smoothie thing with Luna.

Yuan sighed and went back to sit down. Even though he didn't know what, he had many more confusing obstacles to face ahead of him. Some more.. pleasing than others.

* * *

**AN:**

**Dun dun DUN. Thanks to Rin, Meowzy, and everyone else for giving me some good tid bits of ides to run off of! I'll try to make the chapter more interesting, and include more characters. Either way, here has come the best part! Your review replies with the bishies themselves! Welcome Kratos, Yuan, And Zelos!**

_Lady R1na_

Zelos: Thank you, thank you! (bowing)  
Kratos: Jerk..  
Yuan: And this is coming from you..  
Kratos: (ish silent)  
Yuan: Wow, he didn't hurt me for making fun of him!  
Kratos: (quiet)  
Yuan: Something is so wrong here.. wonder what.

_nife_

Yuan: Yes! Poor me is right! I have to deal with him (points to Kratos) every waking moment of my life.  
Kratos: Hey, I'm not with you when your sleep. Duh.  
Yuan: ...oops.  
Kratos: So he dreams of me!  
Zelos: I love how you all adore wonderful me! Lloyd? Who the heck is that?  
Kratos: Probably a newb also.  
Yuan: You guys are mean to everyone.  
Zelos: 'Cept Kratos ain't mean to you, 'cause he wants you.  
Kratos: Say wha-  
Yuan: Aaaah (ish scarred for life)

_white wolf_

Kratos: Of course I'm Bad!  
Yuan: You're not all that ba- I mean you're the worst (cowers in fear)  
Zelos: Behave yourselves.  
Yuan: He's the one who wants me though!  
Kratos: Where are you people coming up with this?  
Zelos: You told me.  
Kratos: Liar.  
Yuan: ... I think they need help. Meep.

_Master Summoner_

Zelos: Awesome story is right! 'Cause it involved me. Psssh, and mentors are sexy (looks at Kratos)  
Kratos: Attention stealer.  
Zelos: (glares at Yuan) Kratos stealer  
Yuan: What is wrong with you people! (runs away)  
Kratos: Jealous.  
Zelos: Maybe I am.

_shija_

Zelos: We welcome the praise! More encouragement for Kratos and Yuan's first-  
Yuan: Say what!  
Zelos: Whoops, did I leak on your plans Kratos?  
Kratos: (about to kick the crap out of Zelos)  
Zelos: And we used to be such good friends. (glares at Yuan) I hate you, I really do.  
Yuan: pfffttt (sticks tonuge out)


	3. On top of broken trust

_Just Because_

* * *

"This is your house?" 

The two teenagers had made their way to Odachi drive. The sixth house on the left, number twelve, was Yuan's. It was a cozy cape, not too large and not small either, Yuan glanced over at Kratos for a few moments. There he stood, starring at the house without a single expression written on his face. The thing was, there was no anger in his aurora, nor any readable emotions.

"Yea, quit staring," Yuan dared. No reply came so he shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the front door. Reaching out to the door knob, Yuan pushed the door open, leading Yuan into his house. It was rather fancily furnished, and as Kratos stepped inside behind him and closed to the door, a sudden thought crossed Yuan's mind. Neither of them had their books for studying, and Yuan wasn't really comfortable with the whole situation. And at the same time, he was quite thrilled that the teen hadn't been causing issues with their whole hosting thing. In fact, he was acting like a long lost friend.

"Where's you room?" Kratos asked after a moment, shoving his hands into his pockets. Yuan glanced over for a moment before sending his gaze to the stairs. Kratos gave an affirmative nod as Yuan began to sway uneasily on his feet. What were they to do? I mean, they had nothing to study or complete (even though they neglected the fact they had a quiz tomorrow, it just so happened to slip Yuan's mind.)

"I guess I'll show it to you," Yuan spoke as he took a step on the stairs. Kratos paused for a moment and turned to Yuan.

"Got any sushi?" He asked, with that gentle edge to his voice. It wasn't a pure friendly voice, but wasn't an offensive one either. Still, Yuan had to be cautious; this guy was constantly changing his mind on where he saw Yuan. Especially when he was around other people.

"No?.." Yuan asked and then shrugged. "Come on," He sighed and walked up the stairs. Kratos watched him for a few moments before nodding and walking up the stairs. He followed him across the hall before Trienyda had glanced out her bedroom door from busily typing on her laptop.

"Yuan you're back. Good, I wanted to ask you to-," She paused, after standing up and noticing Kratos standing next to him. She starred at him for a moment before smiling lightly. "And who's this?"

"Kratos." Kratos answered with that same voice he used on all adults. Sooner or later someone other than Yuan would notice how fake it truly was. Trienyda walked up to the two teens and smiled lightly.

"Well, looks like Yu-" Trienyda began, and then noticed sweat rolling down her son's face. "What's wrong? All I was going to say was that it looks like you've found a new Hiaturio."

By now Yuan's heart had stopped countless times. His mother knew his.. sometimes deadly secret as well as Yuan. And he didn't really want the most popular guy in school to know that he wasn't as straight as he claimed he was. Especially seeing he also was that way. And that really left a disturbing flavor in his mouth. Just the thought of having someone of the same interests in your house, really caused your nerves to act up.

"Hiaturio?" Kratos asked curiously, shoving his hands into his pockets and giving a fake kind look at Trienyda. She pushed her black hair out of her eyes and leaned against the door bearing that motherly grin.

"Hiaturio was Yuan's little boy-" Trienyda began but Yuan began making drastic hand waves. "friend." she finished, looking at her son with a peculiar look.

"Ugh.." Yuan sighed, looking downward and retreating for his room down the hall, the next door on the right. Kratos arched his eyebrows and looked over at Trienyda for a moment before she extended her hand.

"It's nice to see that Yuan has finally found a friend, I was a bit afraid that'd he stick out," Trienyda sighed. Kratos blinked for a few moments, paying full attention. "People... have a tendency of picking him out of the rest for his own reasons. His last school he used to fake sick because of the threats he received from others." Trienyda closed her eyes. "So we moved, I was afraid for his health." She opened her eyes and looked at Kratos. "So I thank you for being a friend to him."

"..." Kratos blinked a few more times before giving a hesitant nod. He felt a bit uneasy, seeing he had just heard about Yuan from his mother. And the fact that Yuan was bisexual. Many people hid that for their own reasons. Kratos glanced at her for a moment before clearing his throat. "No problem..."

Just at that moment Kratos' cell phone rang. Blinking he took it out and looked at Trienyda.

"I'll see you in a few I suppose, thanks Mrs. Sorieku," Was all he said before walking down the hall to answer to call. Not in the direction of Yuan's room, but near the stairs. Taking a seat on them, he answered the call and spoke into the phone.

"Kratos, it's Sheena. You're at Yuan's, right?" The familiar voice asked.

"And I suppose you're with Zelos?" Kratos asked, giving that edge he commonly gave.

"That's not important. Martel and Zelos told me to tell you a new update of their plan." Sheena explained. Kratos glanced over his shoulder and noticed the hall behind him was empty, and silent. Nodding his head he cleared his voice.

"Go ahead."

"They said for you to try and dig up any secrets while you're over there. Anything that might be beneficial for our cause." Sheena continued. Kratos flinched.

"Well, I did learn one tid bit of information," Kratos began.

"Which is?" Sheena replied, her voice faltering.

"Not all birds fly a straight path," Was all he said. Silence rang out through the phone. By this, he could tell Sheena must have been shocked.

"Well, that's good news, I think? We might need that later. Well, I better get going, the movie is starting soon," Sheena reminded him.

"Right, bye," Kratos spoke but Sheena spoke up.

"And don't get any ideas. Remember, this is all fake," Sheena spoke harshly before clicking end.

Kratos shoved the cell phone back into his coat pocket and sat there. Running his hands through his hair, he stood up and starred down the hall. Taking a deep breath, he made his way down to Yuan's room. A lot of thoughts run through his head. If this had been anyone else, any other person he had been forced to host, he would have cast them away harshly. But for some reason this guy was different. Something that caused Kratos to be filled with the utmost confusion.

Walking down the hallway, he passed into Yuan's room. The blunette was sitting on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. Kratos blinked a few times before coughing, to announce his arrival. Yuan shot straight up off the bed and glanced over at him.

"Uh.. hi," Yuan murmured.

"Can I have a seat?" Kratos asked gruffly, pointing to the farthest edge of the bed. Yuan almost gasped from surprise but bit his tongue and nodded quickly. Kratos slightly smirked and sat down, crossing his arms and peered over to Yuan.

"So, what now?" Kratos asked curiously. Yuan paused before grabbing a picture on his desk. Kratos arched his eyebrows curiously as Yuan passed it to him. "And this is?"

"That's my dad," Yuan muttered. Standing in the frame were two people. Trienyda and what seemed like Yuan's father. He had dark blue royal hair, a stand out compared to Trienyda's black. Kratos looked at the picture. How could a family be so happy? How could two people love each other so much that they found this kind of happiness? A happiness unknown to Kratos..

"His name was Hiroshi," Yuan told him, closing his eyes.

"Was?" Kratos asked, looking over at him.

"He died, a few years ago in a car crash," Yuan murmured. Kratos sighed and then crossed his arms.

"Don't feel bad. My mom ran away two years ago to Las Vegas, me and Sato haven't seen her sense. Probably got knocked up by now," Kratos murmured, not taking his eyes off Yuan. From this current statement, Yuan had begun to blink rapidly.

"You call your dad by his first name?" Yuan asked curiously.

"And your point is?" Kratos retorted.

"Nothing..." Yuan looked downward, trying to avoid Kratos' glance. "I've been meaning to ask you this. Why have you stopped fussing over me? Earlier today you hated my guts and everything about me. I even had a nosebleed as proof." Yuan spoke. Kratos rose an eyebrow.

"Are you sure the nosebleed was from that?" Kratos snickered. He showered the red head with an angry glare and a deep blush.

"And why would I be having one of those nosebleeds?" Yuan asked, crossing his arms.

"Come off it, I know you get uncontrollable urges when you see me," Kratos spoke, running a hand through his hair.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Yuan asked, taken back by Kratos' sudden perverted nature. "You're really creepy, and yet you're popular, why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," He suddenly turned harsh and cold. Yuan gulped and dared to change the subject once more. Get off his popular status. Before he could attempt the change, Kratos had placed a smirk on his lips.

"What?" Yuan asked, starring over at him.

"Who's that?" Kratos asked, pointing to a picture frame across the room. Inside it was a single picture of Yuan and a boy with white hair. He wore black clothes and chains, and gold wrist bands. Dark green eyes starred happily outward. Yuan paused, before avoiding the other's gaze.

"A friend," Was all Yuan said.

"Boyfriend?" Kratos asked.

"I'm not gay, I told you that," Yuan hissed.

"On occasions you aren't, you mean," Kratos corrected him. Yuan growled and clenched his fists.

"Hey! I said I'm not gay!" Yuan hissed again.

"And you think I'm going to believe someone like you on something this... life changing?" Kratos simpered, giving off that 'You know you want to tell the truth, or I will be forced to hurt you because I can easily go back to be cruel' look.

"Well, you better believe me on this," Yuan spoke, puckering out his bottom lip.

"Riiiight, like I'm going to take the word of some nerdy new kid," Kratos joked lightly. However, Yuan had tackled him over off the bed. They crashed on the floor, Yuan on top of him. Kratos blinked a few seconds, as their gaze met. In any other case, he would have pushed the boy off and given him another crack, but something was quite different.

"Well if this isn't a peculiar placement. Want to stick with that theory about your interest?" Kratos grinned before Yuan pushed off his body and sat back on his bed, leaving Kratos on the floor. Sighing, Kratos rubbed his head and pouted lightly. "Fine, ignore someone as popular and tough as me. That's really going to go over well." Kratos spoke. Yuan was paying no attention at all. "I can easily be your worst nightmare if I dared. But I feel like cutting you some slack, for now," Kratos spoke.

"You know I'm not paying attention, right?" Yuan asked, glancing over. Kratos rolled his eyes and stood back up and took the seat on the bed next to Yuan.

"If I knew you were paying attention, I would have said a few other choice words," Kratos snickered sinisterly.

"Thanks for dinner at the juice bar," Yuan suddenly spoke, turning his gaze off Kratos. For once in his life, Kratos realized how profound and real these people he called 'nerds' could be. By this tutoring program, it was starting to show Kratos how a real person could be. Someone that actually had a soul, not a fake heart based off of cruelty. "Kratos?"

"Yea?" Kratos asked, tilting his head lightly, still trying to act as the cool guy.

"Can you tell me about Zelos' New Year's Eve Bash?" Yuan asked curiously. Kratos blinked but Yuan continued. "The principal did say that if I had any questions, that I should feel free to ask you. So, go ahead, amuse me."

"You're really sly for someone of your status," Kratos laughed lightly and lightly smiled, for the first time in a few days In the back of Yuan's mind, he wondered how a friendship, a forced alliance, start so fast and easy. Then again, Yuan didn't mind. He had finally found somebody in this school who he could talk to. And even if Kratos didn't feel like it, he would always have to be there. And it give him surety.

But was Kratos really just playing along with the other's plan? To seduce Yuan into a trusted friendship during the month and cause him life long humility at the party? Was it really that simple? Especially after what Trienyda said? Was Yuan really all that bad? Or did he deserve much more?

"Well, go ahead." Yuan urged.

"Well, we hire a band to play there at his mansion. There are only fifty invitations to be given out, so count yourself lucky. Then we count down midnight and it's mandatory for you to have a beer during that time. Oh, by the way, you have to wear a tux," Kratos explained, crossing his arms. He had been to everyone of Zelos' parties, so he knew them better than anyone. For that fact, he knew Zelos better than anyone, maybe a little too much...beyond the comfort zone.

"Sounds fun," Yuan spoke, blinking.

"First rule of thumb, if you want to fit in, don't say 'sounds fun', say 'that's cool' or something of the sort. Saying sounds fun will give the others the right to target you," Kratos spoke, lacing his fingers together.

"Right, thanks." Yuan spoke, adding that to his bank of thoughts. "And another thing, why did you do that to Luna at the juice bar earlier? Are you trying to mess up my future relationships?" Yuan snapped.

"If I was trying to achieve that, I'd make sure you were unable to satisfy anyone's cravings," Kratos sneered, sending a dark glance. "For life."

"What the.." Yuan blinked and then squinted in thinkable pain "But seriously, why did you lose your cool like that?" Yuan demanded.

"Is this a demand from you to me?" Kratos asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Possibly. Just answer the question, do you have something against straight couples?" Yuan paused and then blushed deeply. "I mean, I mean!" Yuan began to sweat uneasily.

"Are you insinuating that I'm bisexual?" Kratos continued to ask, with that fake tone of innocence. How cute he looks when he's cur- Bad Yuan! Bad bad yuan! He'd never like you, and you'd never like him. He's far out of your league, and he is popular. You're not, even though he does this sort of appea- Bad Yuan! Yuan kept telling himself over and over. Kratos did have that physical attraction but apart from that, he had no redeeming qualities. If he did, then they must be deeply hidden within his clouded soul.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll help you find a girlfriend." Kratos spoke proudly. Yuan looked unsure and scratched his head. "What? Want me to find you a boyfriend?" Kratos scorned childishly.

"Laugh all you want. I'm not interested in anyone," Yuan replied harshly.

"That's a lie. I can see it in your eyes. Eyes never lie, remember that." Kratos continued. "One thing you'll ever learn. Use in the 'in crowd' have learned to read eyes. You can always tell when someone's lying to you. Use that information for your advantage," Kratos told him.

"Hmm, then I'll ask you something," Yuan spoke, leaning backwards against his bed.

"And that would be?" Kratos asked.

"Do you think I'm cute?" Yuan asked.

"Excuse me?" Kratos spoke, eyes widening. What the hell kind of question was that? By questions I meant, what's your sign, what's your favorite color. Not Ôdo you think I'm cute'. Man did he catch on quickly. This friendship plan would work better than I thought, I mean he's so innocent.

"You heard me, oh god of High school, do you think I'm cute?" Yuan asked, now laying sideways across his bed, glancing up at Kratos.

"What gave you that idea?" Kratos asked calmly, avoiding the topic. If he didn't the answer the question fully, then he wouldn't have to tell the truth. Or lie.

"Just answer it," Yuan spoke, scrunching his nose.

"Pfft," Kratos said, glancing away.

"So you do," Yuan cracked up.

"Are you calling me bi again?" Kratos asked, irritated, glancing down at Yuan.

"All depends, are you? How's about you answer that?" Yuan grinned, wiggling his toes from boredom. I'm having too much fun with this torture, Yuan thought to himself smirking.

"Any ways, I better get going. Tomorrow's Friday, so I'm not sure if I'll be gracing you with my presence after school," Kratos told him, running a hand through his own hair. Yuan watched him intently and silently pouted but covered it up with an unfazed look.

"Look, It's raining," Yuan pointed over his head to the window. Kratos glanced at it and watched the rain fall. Rain brought up some regretful thoughts, and painful memories. Shutting his eyes tightly, Kratos just sat there. Yuan watched him and sat up straight from his pervious comfy position. "Are you okay?"

"..." No reply came from Kratos.

"If you're just fooling around to get me to feel sorry for you, then it's not working," Yuan told him. Still no answer. Blinking, Yuan got up off his feet and walked back and forth in the room. "You popular people are really bipolar," he sighed.

"..." Still no reply.

"Hello?" Yuan asked.

"Do not breathe a word of today to anyone at school. Not to Sheena, not to Martel, and especially not to Zelos. As far as school goes, I hate your guts. Don't expect our conversations today to change how I view you. If it's just the two of us... then feel free to speak freely to me, it's just.." Kratos paused eyes tightly. Yuan paused and glanced over him.

"You're just ashamed to show the school you're friends with someone like me, right? Afraid to show people that the ranking of schools don't mean everything." Yuan turned away. "If you're going to act shallow at school, then don't act different after hours," Yuan spoke.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow," Kratos said, getting up from the bed and walking to the words. He glanced over his shoulder to look at him. "You're right... about a few things. But I'm not ashamed. I have my own reasons." And with that he left the room in complete silence and all Yuan could hear were his words ringing in his ears, the creaking of the stairs, and the front door being opened and then shut.

"Yuan?"

Trienyda had appeared at the front of his room. Yuan glanced up at his mom and blushed a deep red. Had she heard everything!

"You two didn't?" Trienyda asked, glancing over at the bed then at her son's flushed face.

"M-om!" Yuan glared.

"Kiss?"

"No."

"hug?"

"No."

"Any physical touching?"

"I did tackle him.."

"Yuan!"

"Not like that. He called me gay and wouldn't believe that I wasn't," Yuan retorted. "So I pushed him and then fell off the bed, onto him, happy?" Yuan sighed.

"Does Yuan need to watch a good healthy helping of Tom Hanks?" Trienyda asked, walking over to her son and draping her arm around him. Yuan sighed.

"Sure..."

Maybe the actor would get his mind off his devious friend. Was he a friend? Was he an enemy? Or was he trying to be more than a friend? Of course not! Kratos wasn't like that. He'd never want to be with someone like Yuan, right?

_The Next Day; First Period; Chemistry_

_December 4th_

Yuan took his usual placement next day at chemistry. He hadn't got much sleep last night. Dreams of Kratos filled his mind. Dreams of reuniting with Hiaturio, and dreams of Luna. His eyes had changed from their usual brilliant green to a dull red. He hadn't had a chance to speak to Kratos all day. In fact, the human wasn't at class at all. There was just an empty seat, next to the others. Forcystus glanced over at Yuan after the quizzes had been passed out.

"Where's your holy host?" Forcystus snickered. It took Yuan a few moments to take notice of Forcystus' comment. It also took a few moments to remember that yesterday they had been making jokes about him. It would be rather strange for Yuan to lessen on the jokes, so he turned his tired head to the greenette and shrugged.

"Probably pleasing his left hand," Yuan yawned, placing his head down and grabbing his pencil. A stifle of laughter escaped Forcystus and he also grabbed his pencil. Another moment passed before he had noticed Yuan's lack of participation in the test.

"If you don't pass this, you're going to have to take the course again next semester. And you won't even get the credit the first time," Forcystus warned. Yuan glared up at him, and yawned once more.

"I wasn't paying attention yesterday. And I didn't have time to study last night. I barely slept at all, and I have a lot on my mind," Yuan murmured. "I never did excel in school anyhow." Yuan added in tiredly. Forcystus crossed his arms and put down his pencil. He had already checked off half of the multiple choice question on the quiz.

"You're not going to past sophomore year, and you're happy with that?" Forcystus asked, arching his eyebrows and leaned forward once more and began to check off more answers. Yuan shrugged his head and let his bangs fall down onto the paper before picking up his pencil weakly and glared down at his test. "Let me guess, you want to copy and pay back the due later, right?" Forcystus whispered, glancing ahead at the professor who was too indulged in his chemical book to pay any attention.

"Much appreciated. Do you really expect me to anything about amino acids, the components of neon, and whatever this crap is. I can't even pronounce it," Yuan whispered. "Especially the damn math equations,." Yuan added in, vexing the anger he had pent up over these past days. Forcystus nodded and slid his test slowly over to Yuan. Yuan smiled weakly and copied down all the answers.

And still no Kratos.

During his next class, Civics History II, he had dozed off once more. In high school the teachers didn't pay much care to if you paid attention or not. It was your future you were risking. And this whole high school life, Yuan hated it. The only thing that made it tolerable was people like Kratos, Forcystus, and Akio who was poking him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I got a note for you, it's from Martel," Akio whispered. Yuan rose his head up tiredly and took the note and slowly read it. It had said; Do you know where Kratos is? He never called me back last night, and I was wondering if his tag-along knew anything? Well, do you? Write back.; Yuan sighed and took out his pencil and scribbled down the words ;What makes you think I know where he is? I'm not his stalker. And besides, why do I have to tell you anything;. Yuan passed it to Akio then rested his head on his elbows once more.

After a few moments, Akio nudged him with the note once more. Blinking, he took it again and read what Martel had wrote. ;Not that I care or anything, but Kratos had been giving you too much slack lately. I might regret saying this, but you can sit with us at lunch. Why? Because we wouldn't want Kratos' tagalong feeling lonely and filing a bad report against it. So we're going to make you feel welcomed. No other reason. And throw this away after you read this;. Yuan blinked. Had he just managed to snag a seat at the most popular table in the four grade levels?

It was lunch, and school was half-way over. Two ninety minute classes were over, and two remained. Yuan grabbed his pizza from the lunch lady, paid her the requested money, and left to find Martel and the others. Sitting there was one empty seat. It was between Sheena and Martel. Sighing, he walked over and took it.

"Look who it is." Zelos spoke, crossing his arms and paused in his conversation.

"Thanks for the invitation, by the way," Yuan spoke, also crossing his arms and following the incoming gazes. Sheena and Martel didn't seem that phased by him, but Zelos seemed awfully uptight.

"Of course, we wouldn't want you feeling left out," Zelos taunted, lacing his fingers together and placing his elbows on the table. Leaning forward, he gaze Yuan and evil scowl and then ran a finger across his chin, as if he was in some deep thought. "Just don't make a fool of yourself there."

"Zelos, you're so obnoxious," Sheena spoke with a sigh. Zelos glanced over at Sheena, a bit offended at the thought that she had just insulted him.

"Excuse me?" Zelos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said you're obnoxious," Sheena came again.

"You should get used to this, they always do this," Martel spoke. It was as if she had completely forgotten that he was not like them. He was an outsider and wasn't as high ranked as them. But it didn't matter at this moment. It was as if they had accepted him after only two days. Which was quite unbelievable.. and peculiar.

"Are they going out?" Yuan asked Martel. Martel paused from eating her sub and glanced at him with stun.

"Zelos and Sheena? They used to. Of course, right now they're always on and off. Zelos is supposedly crushing on Kratos again. He has it out for you since you get to spend all your time with him. And for Sheena? She's supposedly seeing some red-haired senior called Efreet," Answered Martel.

"Oh," Was all Yuan said before glancing at Zelos. Had Zelos thought that he and Kratos were secretly in love? That was the most obscure accusation anyone had ever given in regards towards him. "No wonder he hates me. And besides, why would he be mad anyway? It's not like Kratos is bisexual or anything, so he'd never go out with Zelos, and for that fact me," Yuan replied.

"That's where you're wrong. You've got so much to learn, newbie," Martel snickered for a moment. "Then again, for a newbie you're okay so I guess I'll tell you. Zelos and Kratos used to be dating. Of course, Kratos broke it up yesterday at lunch. Zelos was devastated and seriously frustrated. And as for you? I haven't the faintest idea," Martel laughed.

"If I turn bi, I'll make sure to tell you," Yuan spoke uneasily.

"I'll hold you to it, newbie," Was all she said.

It had been the full day, a rough day of P.E. and English II. Yawning, Yuan slammed his locker shut and made his way to the exit of the school. Today would be a lonely walk home. Yesterday he had found it annoying that Kratos had to spend all his time with him, but now it was kind of odd not having that person next to him. No matter what he may think of him. He was the only person to truly befriend him and take the time, even if it was forced.

An idea hit home as Yuan took out his cell phone and glanced at it. Turning around he noticed Martel and Sheena walking down the hall. Thinking fast, he ran up to them. They paused and starred at him with stunned looks.

"What can we do for you?" Sheena asked, tilting her heads as she held her Geometry book in her grasps. Yuan panted for a moment before tightening his grasp on his cell phone and rose it higher to look at the dial pad

"Can I have Kratos' phone number? I- want to call him," Yuan stammered. He had no excuse to use. Sheena and Martel exchanged glances and snickered.

"Sure, but I'm not sure if he'll be happy with someone like you calling him. Anyway's it's 555-7677," Sheena told him, Yuan rapidly punched in the numbers, smiled than ran down the hall to his locker. There he stood as the phone rang. He leaned against his locker. Third ring... fourth ring..fifth ring... sixth ring... seventh ring... eight-

"Hello?"

Yuan's heart stopped. He hadn't been expecting Kratos to actually answer his phone. Shifting uneasily Yuan cleared his throat and tried to act calm. There was no reason to be nervous, right?

"Hey, Kratos?" Yuan asked, trying to confirm it was him.

"Yea, who's this?" Kratos asked. Yuan blushed lightly and tried to push it off his face. This wasn't like him. He couldn't really like someone like Kratos, especially if he didn't like him back. And that was the whole point.

"Yuan."

"Oh... hey..."

"I was.."

"You were what?" Kratos asked. Yuan waited for a few juniors to pass before he turned back to his phone and smiled lightly.

"I was.. well, I was worried about you?" Yuan spoke.

"Oh really? Did you miss me?" Kratos taunted.

"You're an ass," Yuan spoke, sighing.

"Typical of me," Kratos laughed.

"So why were you absent?" Yuan asked nervously.

"Wanted to see how much you missed your host," Kratos sneered through the phone.

"Excuse me?" Yuan spoke, a little stunned.

"Yea, you wish. Nah, I was feeling a bit under the weather. But I'm feeling better. I'll come over in a bit to your house. If you're not there, I might have to hurt you for putting me through the effort of walking."

"You stay home from school yet volunteer to come to my house?" Yuan asked.

"Now don't get too flattered," Kratos teased.

"Fine... well I'll see you there?"

"Right." It was as if Kratos' mood had lightened up as Yuan hung up the phone.

A curios smile spread across Yuan's face. He had this whole weekend to spend with his host. He knew he shouldn't be this excited, espec ially seeing Kratos had it in for him just yesterday. Then again, he had been changing these past days. Even his friends were. Yuan just leaned against his locker and fell into a few daydreams. Some more daring than the other one. It took Yuan a moment before pushing off the locker.

* * *

"You know, you're a pathetic fag." A voice called from behind Kratos, before a fist was flung in the air, striking Kratos hard. 

AN:

Oh cliffhanger. You want to kill me now, right? Hahaha, I loved writing this chapter. I was going to put in some delicious House Humor, but I'll save that for later chapters. any ways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And now, your reviews will be answered by the three bishes themselves!

_Meowzy_

Kratos: I should be scared of fangirls, right?  
Zelos: What about fanboys? Like me and Yuan?  
Kratos: Please don't go there..

Luna: I am not a ditz!... what's a ditz?

Yuan: (sighs)

Shija

Kratos: Why does everyone love my tight pants!

Zelos: I'll answer that! They're hot  
Yuan: (sweatdrop and walks away)  
Kratos: ZELOS!  
Luna: And yes, more summon spirits, whee (throws confetti)  
Kratos: Luna is short for lunatic..

Lady Rina

Kratos: Chainsaws?  
Yuan: I think they rock  
Zelos: And you think Kratos rocks..

Sylvia

Kratos: Cute fic it is! And Zelos and me (gulp)  
Zelos: You know you want me  
Yuan: (blushes and walks away)

Zelos: You'd pick me over him!  
Kratos: Why do you people think I'm bi!  
Yuan and Zelos: You are..

Eden

Kratos: Martel can get like that  
Yuan: She is pretty tho  
Kratos: Uh-huh…

Twisted

Kratos: See, she continued

Zelos: I like your hair  
Kratos: Ok?..

Master Sheena

Luna: Slyph is my friend!  
Kratos: (cough) lunatic  
Yuan: S-top!  
Zelos: You guys are retards

Hiyadroku

Zelos: Of course slash is good  
Kratos: I suppose?  
Yuan: heh  
Kratos: You guys really scare me..


	4. The lessons that you taught me

_Just Because_

* * *

"Who called?" 

He was laying face floor on the ground, with a bloody nose. His wrists bled painfully as he laid there, trying to overcome the massive head ache that was creeping upon himself. His usual auburn hair was coated in a thin layer of blood in a few places. A few moments before a shadowy figured emerged from the door. He extended a hand and grabbed Kratos by the collar. Wincing in pain, Kratos looked the man in the eye, trying to keep his eyes open through the pain.

"Who called?" He questioned again. Whisky was on his breath, and his eyes were blood-shot. Dark brown spiked hair swayed as the man held Kratos tightly in his grasps. Trying to break free, it only caused himself more pain, and the man more anger. "Answer me, boy! Was it your little gay friend?" He sneered, looking Kratos in the eye. "Zelos?"

"No, sir," Kratos murmured. Wrists bleed onto his black clothes. The man curled his lips and then pushed him back on the floor. Wincing once more, Kratos rolled over onto his back and looked up at the man. "It was no one of importance."

"You weren't this happy before the phone call. Now tell me who it was or you'll be absent far longer than a day," The man continued bearing that sinister sneer. Kratos gulped and shook his head violently and clenched his teeth painfully. "Now answer me!"

"Yuan," Kratos whimpered, gazing up at the man. No response came except a disappointed glare.

"You're after men again, aren't you?" Kratos turned away sharply. It wasn't really his objective to go after Yuan. But the thought did seem somewhat intriguing. He didn't quite sure know how intriguing but at the time it didn't matter. "I told you I will not stand having a fag in the family." Kratos twitched when he swore at him.

"I'm not," Kratos gasped, trying to stay strong. Scampering to his feet, he faced the man. "For a father, you're not that fatherly. I'm leaving, I'll be back by Sunday night," Was all Kratos said before leaving the room weakly, trying to run with all his might, and slammed the front door.

It wasn't safe home. It wasn't safe in his own home anymore. The man he called his father had far too many drinks, as he always did. He had gotten away before the real weapons were put into place. Kratos cringed at the thought as he glanced down at his bleeding wrists from where his father had stricken him with a weapon. Taking out a few wristbands, he placed them on his hands to cover the blood. Breathing heavily, Kratos made his way to Odachi Drive. Somewhere safe, somewhere where he could be with someone that seemed to connect with him.

When he arrived at Yuan's house, he knocked weakly on the door. Before this, he had whipped the blood of his face and cleaned himself up, to look presentable. A moment passed with no answer. Glaring, Kratos knocked once more. After another moment, the door was opened by Yuan. The moment he saw the red-head, a glitter of excitement filled his eyes before he turned the excitement away and starred at him.

"So you were faking it," Yuan joked, smiling weakly. All Kratos could do was shrug restlessly and stare vaguely at Yuan. Just seeing that gentle face was reason enough to stay strong and pretend nothing had happened. "Come on in, unless you want to stand there all night."

"Coming," Kratos answered softly, and followed Yuan upstairs into the room from the day before. They took their usual spots, sitting on the bed. Kratos sighed and was the one to lay tiredly on the bed, starring up at the ceiling. Yuan glanced down at him from his position with his legs hanging off the bed as he sat straight up.

"Something bothering you?" Yuan asked. "I know, you can't trust someone like me, but you can tell me. It's not like I'm going to hold it against you." Yuan replied softly, watching a look of pain crossed Yuan's lips. However, Kratos had rolled over on his side to face Yuan. "Seriously, you look like you're about to die." Yuan reached out and poked Kratos in the shoulder.

"What's the meaning of life?..." Kratos asked, starring straight out to the wall beyond Yuan. Yuan tilted his head and gaze that 'what the heck does that mean' face. Kratos sighed and repeated. "What's the point of life. We're all going to die anyhow. High school is nothing fun, or important, it's just preparing us to waste our lives. And don't even get me started about love," Kratos murmured. "So what's the point."

"Where's this coming from?" Yuan asked, tilting his head more so that his gaze was meeting Kratos'. Usually Kratos would make the comment that Yuan's face looked so cute in that position, or even think it, but right now all was silent, and he laid there weakly. "Fine, don't answer me. But you're getting off my bed then!" Yuan huffed, grabbing Kratos by his shoulder and trying to pull him off. Kratos pushed the arm off. "Someone's in a bad mood," Yuan spoke.

"Come here for a minute," Kratos spoke. Yuan blinked.

"You mean, on the bed, with you?" Yuan asked restlessly.

"Just do it," Kratos spoke. If this was any other time he would have hissed or made a crude comment, but all he did was demand. Yuan watched him for a moment before taking the place next to Kratos. He turned to face him.

"Ok, now what?" Yuan asked, blinking. Kratos sighed and closed his eyes softly.

"You made me look like a complete fool just to close your eyes!" Yuan pouted, about to roll off the bed. However, Kratos grabbed a hold of Yuan's arm and glanced at him. "Ok.. this is odd," Yuan spoke aloud.

"Is it all right if I stay here during the weekend? My dad is going to be out of town and he doesn't want me staying alone," Kratos spoke. Yuan sighed, almost disappointed that was what on Kratos' mind. Yuan gave a sharp smile and then crossed his arms, still laying next to Kratos.

"I'll ask my mom. But if it's my decision, sure, why not. I mean, you're sleeping on the sofa far away from me," Yuan snickered. He had hoped it would lighten up Kratos' current bitter mood, but it didn't. Yuan tilted his head and pouted.

"You know, when I first met you I wondered how you managed to get those tight clothes on. How do you manage?"

"You're an idiot," Kratos spoke rolling his eyes. Yuan smiled and Kratos let out a light smile before closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

"Can I get up now? If my mom comes in she'll think we're dating," Yuan spoke, blinking a few times. Kratos said nothing but nodded. "Unless you don't want me to?" Yuan asked curiously as Kratos opened his tired eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap... wake me up for dinner," Kratos replied, rolling over and leaving his back to Yuan. He had fallen asleep within moments. Sighing, Yuan got up off the bed and starred at the sleeping form of Kratos. For someone he had just met, he really did seem like a great person. To think that the most popular guy in school would be friends with someone of the likes of him.

* * *

"You're eating all the pizza," Sheena sighed, glaring across the table at Zelos 

They were sitting at a pizzeria. They sat at a circular table in the middle of the restaurant. Sheena had on the non pleased look as Zelos continued to pile the pizza in his mouth. Arching her eyebrows, she yawned and starred at him. She had only but one piece and Zelos? He had five. And that left four pieces. Which were rightfully hers, but Zelos was laying claim to yet another one.

"But I'm hungry, hunny," Zelos pouted with a slight smirk. Sheena starred blankly and then took another piece. "Where's Martel tonight?" Zelos asked, grabbing his Coca-Cola and taking a large sip.

"She's with her cousin, Undine, at the mall. She said she'd meet us at the theater later. But at the rate you're going with that pizza, I think we're going to be here awhile," Sheena sighed. Zelos looked awfully confused.

"Don't you mean we won't be here long at this rate?" Zelos questioned. Sheena shook her head in argument.

"No, I meant that if you eat this pizza that fast, we're going to here all night, ordering new pizza," Sheena sighed before giving a sly smirk. Zelos blinked a few times then took another sip of his coca.

"You know, you're much easier to talk to then Kratos was," Zelos noted and starred at Sheena anxiously. She didn't seem like her normal self tonight. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing concerning you," Sheena replied, crossing her arms on the table and putting her head down. With a few quick blinks, Zelos put down his pizza and poked Sheena in the arm. Still no reply. So he continued to poke her until she peered up at him. "Are you really that persistent?" She glared.

"Just tell me. Or the Great Zelos will take back your invitation to my grand bash," Zelos replied smugly. Sheena let out a sigh and turned her gaze down at her piece of neglected pizza. Just remembering today caused the loss of appetite. "Now out with it!"

"Efreet," Sheena murmured. Zelos cocked his head, in deep thought. "dumped me," Sheena finished.

"Say what now!" Zelos answered, astonishment filling his usually calm voice. Sheena gave a sharp nod before her raising head up and taking her arms off the table. All went silent for a few moments before Zelos laughed uneasily from across the table.

"And how does that make you feel?" Zelos asked, bearing that idiotic smirk he sometimes gave her.

"Stop acting like you care. Besides, I didn't like him all that much anyhow. I'm failing because of him and his stupid attempts to keep me out all night," Sheena groaned uneasily. "I forget to study, I forget about my friends, I forget about my life. I'm glad he's gone," Sheena finished.

"Let me guess, you're pulling off a F in Trigonometry, right?" Zelos guessed, tilting his head with amusement.

"D-," Sheena corrected bitterly.

"And this went from a B- to a D-, and I thought my C in that class was bad. Ha!" Zelos spoke, trying to encourage Sheena. However, it failed horribly and the air was left with an awkward silence. "This is the part where you're supposed to laugh."

"Let's get off this topic, it's making me sick thinking about my failure," Sheena grumbled before glancing back up at the red-head. "What's with Kratos nowadays? Ever since he's gotten that kid to host around, he's changed. It's like two days have made a sudden impact on him," Sheena wondered aloud.

"We did tell him to try and the be the best of friends possible. Makes it better for us when New Year's rolls around," Zelos spoke, lacing his fingers together and watching Sheena sighed miserably, letting off some confusion.

"You want to get back together with him, I know you do," Sheena spoke, watching Zelos.

"Are you implying that I, Zelos Wilder, want to date another guy when I can have my choice of any girl? Don't make me laugh!" Zelos chuckled aloud. It was his fake laugh, for sure. "What? No laughs here either?"

"You deny it all you want, but that's the first sign. You're always so bitter to that new kid, when we have adapted to him. If you don't lighten up, our plan might be foiled, Zelos. He won't go to the party if he knows he is going to be humiliated by you," Sheena scolded.

"I don't like him, he's annoying," Zelos hissed.

"You just don't like him because Kratos is spending time with him. It's not like their dating, so cool off," Sheena spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that's what they want you to think," Zelos snarled.

"A relationship after two days? Come on Zelos, be serious," Sheena spoke. "And besides, Kratos doesn't date people. You were his last, so don't start accusing innocent boys of stealing your man," Sheena murmured.

"Do I sense some jealously in the room?" Zelos asked, arching an eyebrow and sending Sheena a 'You know you want me, in some way, even if it's just my ear' kind of look. The story behind the ear was a long story, too long to state.

"If you think I'm jealous that you like Kratos, you've got to be kidding me," Sheena laughed for once.

"I don't like him, I'd rather date you then that inconsiderate. whatever he is!" Zelos snapped, slamming the pepper shaker with vengeance. Sheena snickered and then took out her notebook and began to scribble down notes on what Zelos had just said.

"Can you repeat that? I want to keep this for references when you end up killing that Yuan kid for being friends with Kratos," Sheena smiled.

"Do you want me to prove to you that I don't want to go back out with Kratos?" Zelos asked, leaning his chin into the cup of his hand "Because I'd gladly go out with you, to prove my point."

"I'm not going to let you go out with me just to prove a point," Sheena growled, flaring her nostrils.

"Correction, it's not just to prove my point," Zelos finally answered. Sheena blinked and then shrugged. She hadn't really thought about the aspect of Zelos, for that matter. He was always the perverted king off the school. And then again, he did had some appeal. But how long would this relationship last? Knowing her, it'd be a one day stand.

* * *

"Hey mom." 

Yuan sat across the table from his mother. It was a few minutes before dinner, and he had chosen to let his host rest. Biting down on his bottom lip, he watched nervously as Trienyda turned around and glanced at him curiously before pacing over and sitting down across from him, letting the noodles boil in the water behind her.

"What's up?" She asked. "Do you need another fill of your favorite actor?" She asked, referring to Tom Hanks once more.

"No, not that," Yuan spoke, as he swung his feet underneath him nervously. He'd best be out with this, or he'd have a harder time getting the words out. Taking a deep breath, he starred his mother in the eye. "Can Kratos stay over for the next two nights? His dad is out of town and needs some place for the weakened. He can take the sofa in the living room." Yuan spoke rapidly.

"So it seems you two are friends already," Trienyda smiled. Yuan gave a stiff nod and then let stars glimmer in his eyes.

"So.. can he?" Yuan asked, clasping his hands together gleefully. Sweat rolled off of Trienyda before she leaned her chin into her hand and thought for a moment. A light smile passed her face before she nodded.

"Fine, but I don't want any funny business. Go ahead and call him and tell him it's all right," She told her son. Yuan jumped to his feet and ran to the stairs.

"There's a phone right here." Trienyda pointed out. Yuan shook his head violently.

"He's upstairs," Yuan sang before running upstairs. Trienyda blinked a few times before shaking her head in dis-belief. Quite possibly had her son found a new best friend within the first days of school? Or was this 'friend' more than that. At this current moment, the only thing a mother could do was sit, watch, and wonder. The wonderful S and two W's of relationships.

"Hey Kratos," Yuan spoke, walking over to his bed and poking Kratos slightly in the arm. A few moments passed without answer. Pausing, the blunette glanced at the exposed part of Kratos' arm. It was covered in scraps and scars. Gulping, he poked Kratos once more. The boy rolled over, eyes tightly shut, and let out a yawn in his sleep.

"Dinner's ready," Yuan said, standing there. Still no reply. Shaking his head stubbornly, he poked Kratos once more. Still no response came the stubborn teen. "Come on! Get up!" Yuan urged, grabbing Kratos by the arm and trying to drag him off the bed.

"...huh?"

Yuan blinked and let go quickly when Kratos had opened his eyes slightly. When he wasn't awake, and in this state, he seemed so innocent. Just like Yuan. Someone who was real. But that wasn't really the case. Yuan didn't know what to think of Kratos at this point in time. So far he had been kinder, an opened up, but was that all temporally?

"Dinner's ready," Yuan sighed.

Kratos yawned and rolled off the bed. He stretched his arms lazily before walking over to where Yuan stood. Kratos' eyes hung open sleepily and it took him much effort to stand. It looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"You don't look well..." Yuan spoke.

"Don't need you to tell me that," Kratos murmured, passing out of the room and sending Yuan a stubborn glance, that melted into a sneer. Yuan shook his head, from laughter and confusion.

"Yuan!" Trienyda called through the halls. Yuan and Kratos paused at the bottom of the stairs. There his mother stood at the base of the stairs, holding a rather extravagant arrangement of flowers. Yuan blinked a few times before walking straight up to her and taking the flowers in his hands. "It's for you," Trienyda declared cheerfully.

"Look's like Yuan got a secret admirer," Kratos laughed from behind him, peering over at the card inside the flowers Yuan had begun to open. Yuan glanced over his shoulder irritably before opening it and reading aloud.

"From Your Secret Admirer." Was all it said. Yuan almost squealed before hugging the roses tightly. Kratos arched an eyebrow uneasily. Had Yuan just hugged... flowers? "You know what this means!"

"That someone likes you?" Kratos guessed restlessly.

"It means that if I can figure out who this person is, I'll have a date to Zelos' New Year Bash!" Yuan cheered, dancing around the room with the flowers. Yuan's mom had already left to the kitchen, to get the food placed out on their plates. Kratos starred at him wearily for a few moments, waiting for him to be done. "I'll finally get a girlfriend."

"Are you done yet?" Kratos interrupted. Yuan paused and shook his head in a violent no.

"Come on! You don't have to ruin my fun, I'm sure you get these all the time, but this is a first for me," Yuan grinned and placed the flowers in a convientley empty vase on the bureau. How convenient. Holding the card tightly, he turned to Kratos. "This is so the best day ever," Yuan grinned.

"Whatever you say.." Kratos mumbled, trying to make sense of Yuan. The littlest things made this guy happy. So, in the end, it'd be easy to seduce him and be close friends. And even easier to do in a full month's time. Kratos' plan was working far too smoothly.

"Who do you think sent them?" Yuan rang out again. Kratos shook his head, now getting annoyed by Yuan's cheering and squealing.

"Does this look like a caring face?" Kratos asked, putting on that oh so famous ÔI could care less, because I'm Kratos Aurion, and you're so not cool enough.' face.

"You're just jealous!" Yuan continued, dancing in spot with the card. Kratos let out a snort of laughter, now finally awake after his short nap.

"Me? Jealous of cards and flowers? Hell no," Kratos laughed. "Now if it was like some of those M rated notes Zelos tends to receive, then I'd might have to lift a nose to that. But this? This is pointless fluff," Kratos laughed gently, trying not to sound too cruel. Being cruel went against the plan, he had to keep telling himself.

"Well, I don't see you getting any cards or flowers, so that makes me more romantic and appealing than you," Yuan replied, sticking his tongue out and hugging the card again. Once more, Kratos had to laugh loudly and roll his eyes. If only he knew.

"Care to place a bet on that," Kratos smirked then faltered. "'Cause I'd be betting on you."

"Ok, now you're purposely trying to act like some gay person to break my moment," Yuan pouted, still hugging the card tightly. Kratos paused for a moment, passing over to his dancing friend.

"Are you sure it's from a girl?" Kratos dared.

"Come on! This is so a girl's handwriting," Yuan responded, shoving the card in Kratos' face. All Kratos could do was sigh. Before another moment had gone by, Kratos marched his way into their dining room. He took a place at the seat across from Yuan's place. Trienyda had taken a seat at the front of the table, and began to jab the noodles and sauce on her plate.

"Kratos, it's nice to see you again," She spoke, raising her head and smiling at the teenager. Kratos gave an affirmative nod and picked up his fork and looked down at the plate of spaghetti. It looked good, but sushi would be much better. At that moment Yuan had walked into the room. He cheerfully slumped into his chair, bearing that 'I'm too excited to eat' look.

"Do you boys have any plans for tonight?" Trienyda asked, taking a spoonful of noodles. Yuan began to eat rapidly, whilst Kratos only jabbed at his food. A lot was on his mind, and even the food looked appetizing, he wasn't in much of an eating mood.

"Well, I was planning on going to a movie tonight," Yuan spoke, in between bites. Trienyda smiled widely and then laughed to herself, shaking her head.

"If only you knew who your Secret Admirer was, then you could bring her along as a date," She smiled widely and then Yuan nodded quickly. His loose blue bangs swished in his swift movement. Still, Kratos jabbed at the saucy noodles, taking a bit here and there.

"What movie do you plan on going to see?"

"Mission Impossible Three."

"But Yuan, that has Tom Cruise!" Trienyda gasped. Kratos glanced back from Yuan to his mom.

"It does!" Yuan gasped in dis-belief, stopping his constant chewing for a few moments.

"You should go see the Devinchi code. It's got a delicious serving of Tom Hanks," Trienyda grinned.

"Ok!" Yuan chirped perkily, still in effects from the card and flowers.

"And you should bring Kratos with you." Trienyda added in. Kratos paused for a moment.

"I'll decline. I wouldn't want to interrupt Yuan from his Tom Hanks indulgence," Kratos hesitated, many thoughts passing through his mind. "After all, I'm awfully tired and need rest," Kratos murmured. Yuan finished his plate of spaghetti in record time and sprung to his feet. He galloped around the table to where Kratos sat and poked him in the arm.

"Come on. You're supposed to be my host, you've got to show me the wonders of this movie theater," Yuan pleaded, trying to drag Kratos out of the chair.

"Yuan, you need to calm down," Kratos spoke, watching the weaker teen attempt to de-chair him.

"He's rarely like this," Trienyda spoke, a proud smile passing her lips. Kratos wasn't quite sure if Tom Hanks, him, or the letter caused him to be like this. Or maybe it was a combination of all three.

"Come on Kratos! Pretty please?" Yuan pouted.

"You're too hyper to be caught in public," Kratos retorted, placing down his fork.

"Please Kra-tos," Yuan sang, clasping his hands together and putting on a puppy pout. Kratos sighed miserably and got up off his chair to stare Yuan directly in the eye.

"Fine. But I'm going to sleep through the whole thing. And don't you dare try to get me up before all the credits are over," Kratos continued, "And please don't scream when Tom Hanks comes on," Kratos added on uneasily.

"Yes, yes! Let's go!" Yuan cheered, running towards the front door, swinging it open, and then running out and slamming it. Sweat rolled off Kratos' face as he turned to Trienyda restlessly.

"This is the happiest I've seen him in a long time," She noted, casting her glance over to the restless Kratos. "Thanks for going with him, even though you're tired. Is there anything I can do in return?"

"Giving me board for the weekend is more than enough," Kratos answered, letting a yawn escape his lips. Trienyda shrugged then took out her wallet and passed him a twenty.

"Take it for popcorn and snacks. And make sure Yuan doesn't hurt himself, you never know what he can do when he's this hyper," Trienyda smiled vaguely before Kratos nodded, took the money, and left out the front door to go track down his lunatic.

* * *

_At the Cinema

* * *

_

"Sheena, why did you agree to make us go on a triple date?..."

Zelos was standing next to Sheena and four other people. Two freshmen which he had figured out were Colette and Lloyd. The other two were Efreet and Martel. However, the two weren't actually dating. They had decided to venture out with the rest of the gang to the movies, whether they be single or not.

"It's not a triple date," Martel corrected.

"Don't complain," Efreet glared over at Zelos. The other red hair was clothed in a brown shirt that had a catchy saying on it, with baggy jeans. Martel glanced over at Efreet and shook her head miserably.

"Can you and Zelos go one night without biting each other head's off," Martel asked, tilting her head and letting her long green hair fall down loosely.

"So, you two are freshmen right. You do know that if you hang out with us, you'll be the most popular people in your grade," Sheena spoke to the brunette and blonde who were rather quiet. Colette blushed lightly and then turned to Lloyd.

"We're not really dating, but I guess popular is a good thing," Colette smiled widely. Sheena shot a suspicious glance from Lloyd to Colette for a moment. Lloyd was bearing the 'That's Right' grin and stood there numbly.

"So me and Zelos are the only ones here actually on a date?" Sheena pouted.

"Don't feel bad Sheena, it doesn't matter," Lloyd attempted.

"That's sad, you have to have a freshmen tell you that," Efreet interrupted by Martel's side. He sent Sheena an icy glance with his dark royal blue eyes. Sheena growled and spun around on her feet, bearing a demonic grin. However, she was cut short by Zelos smacking Efreet across the face angrily.

"Don't speak to her like that," Zelos hissed restlessly, crossing his arms in victory.

"Son of a --" Efreet hissed before Martel grabbed him by his arm aggressively.

"Like I said, can we have a non violent night?" She whispered into Efreet's ear. He looked at his friend curiously for a moment before sighing disdainfully. The last thing they needed was to be kicked out of their favorite hangout. That wouldn't be that good.

"Hey, it's that kid," Colette noticed, glancing outward to the parking lot.

"What kid?" Lloyd answered before noticing him also. "Oh! That kid that sat with us yesterday," He smiled lightly. Sheena, Zelos, Efreet and Martel had stopped their bantering and followed the younger's gaze. Sure enough, Yuan was walking alongside Kratos, right up here.

"He's with," Sheena began but Zelos had already cut in.

"Kratos." Zelos snarled.

"Zelos, calm down," Martel warned. Zelos turned away sharply to Sheena, grabbed her by her hand, and led her to the ticket stand. He wasn't in the mood to be confronted by a certain blue-haired Kratos stealer by the name of Yuan. For that face, he'd never be in the mood for that.

"We'll meet you and Efreet inside," Colette told Martel before ushering herself and her best friend into the theater after Zelos and Sheena. Martel blinked a few times as Yuan and Kratos walked up the stairs. Efreet paused before walking up to them. Both stopped in their tracks when they had noticed the red head.

"Can I help you?" Yuan asked, still emitting his proud glow of receiving the flowers and cards. Martel bit down on her bottom lip before running up behind Efreet and tugging on his ear angrily.

"Excuse him, he's uptight tonight," Martel glared at him restlessly. "So, what are you two doing here?" Martel asked curiously.

"He made me come see Tom Hanks..." Kratos answered before Yuan could banter off. Martel giggled lightly, glancing over at Yuan who was literally dancing in spot. Sweat rolled down her face for a moment before she had noticed Efreet was already buying his ticket, and walking into the main part of the theater.

"He's a Tom Hanks fan?" Martel laughed, glancing over at Kratos. By now, Yuan was a few yards away so they could talk without the fear of the younger teen hearing.

"Same with his mom," Kratos replied, letting out a sigh.

"He's quite cute, if you look at him long enough. I mean, maybe if we weren't in this plan, maybe he'd really be in our group." Martel paused for a moment. "Then again... why are we doing this prank anyhow?.." Martel paused once more.

"Are you telling me you want to quit the plan? I've spent too much work on this so far," Kratos retorted angrily. "And besides! I've already made a promise to his mom to make sure he doesn't end up hurting himself in any way shape or form," Kratos finished.

"Sounds like you're baby-sitting. Well, until the New Year's Bash, we should make him feel at home in the group. And maybe.." Martel trailed off, watching Yuan begin to dance in the rain that had lightly began to fall. Kratos glanced back over at her.

"You want to date him?" Kratos asked in dis-belief.

"I don't know, he does have that cute boy appearance. Unlike you and Zelos' bad boy aurora. He's sweet too, I mean, after talking to him today, he seemed really cool," Martel smiled lightly. Kratos wasn't believing what he was hearing!

"You've known him barely a day and you want to date him!"

"Is there a problem with that?" Martel asked, glaring at Kratos.

"I never said there was a problem, I was just wondering what came over you. But either way, do what you want. If you want to date him, go ahead. Just remember, don't leak any information on our plan. I'm doing too good of a job for it to be ruined now," Kratos reminded her.

"I think you just like spending time with him. Admit it Kratos, he's like your new best friend," Martel snickered, watching the rain fall on the blunette.

"Why is everyone crushing on that kid lately? He just got flowers today, and now you want to do date him." Kratos murmured restlessly. "But that doesn't bother me. I just don't want this plan to fail," Kratos sighed.

"It won't. And maybe by me going out with him, it might make it stronger," Martel smiled vaguely. "I mean, you're turned from shallow and cold towards him to open and kind within two days. There's got to be something there that makes him so likeable," And with that said, she walked out to where Yuan was and began to converse as they walked to the ticket booth under the building's roof. Kratos could only let an annoyed sigh escape his lips.

* * *

AN: 

I am going to end it there. Next chapter is the magic of the cinema! And trust me, its going to take a long time to get to the anticipated New Year's Party. And like I said before, I told you the pairings were going to keep switching. And as for some more summon spirits, they'll come in later. (and don't think I forgot about Luna, she'll be back... sadly)

You'll see soon, so hang tight. And now for your review answers from the bishes themselves.

_Sheena _

Yuan: My mom thought we were dating ;.; He's just a stalker, waaah!  
Kratos: You're crying over a stalker?  
Yuan: Yes, I am (slinks away into darkness)  
Kratos:...whatever

_Eden Raid_

Yuan: Oh god, one two th-  
Trienyda: I am just a mother! and a mother has to watch her kids and make their life horrible and and (goes on motherly rant and pulls out pictures of Yuan in a bathtub)  
Yuan: Excuse me!  
Kratos: Heh.. Yuie was so cute little (taunting voice)  
Zelos: Fools..

_Meowzy _

Yuan: But I tackled him because he was being mean!  
Kratos: Pfft  
Zelos: But Kratos! You used to tackle me bec-  
Kratos: Zelos! (drags him offstage by ear)  
Yuan: Huh?.. (innocent look)

_Shija _

Trienyda: Thanks! Some respect!  
Yuan: Mom.. get off the stage  
Kratos: Hehe..

_Brandy  
_  
Yuan: I should have my own show! Everybody loves Yuan (blush)  
Kratos: More like everyone loves yuan, especially guys  
Yuan: What does that mean! (puppy pout)  
Zelos: (walks in) Who wanted tacos?..

_Twisted_

Yuan: Why does everyone love my mom!  
Kratos: She's nice? And my cellphone number! (hides it from fans)  
Yuan: I have it! Goes to highest bidder!  
Zelos: and you'll also recieve a free taco!  
Kratos: Idiots..

_Lady Rina _

Zelos: Yes! I'll give everyone my address if you can convince the author to pair me with Kratos!  
Kratos: Ahem?  
Yuan: (blush and walks away)  
Zelos: Any takers?

_Neeako _

Zelos: Awww, don't feel bad! I've got enough loving for all you ladies :)  
Kratos: Thanks for the fav by the way (grabs zelos' ear and drags him off again)  
Yuan: (envious)

_Dark Chalice _

Kratos: (makes sure Yuan is far away) You never know  
Zelos: Of course he's going to go through with our plan! He'd be a traitor if he didn't  
Kratos: ...


	5. I learned were never true

Man have I got a chapter planned for you. You guys deserve it, since we had around thirteen people review:)! Have fun! And yes, this is a hell of a long chapter.

* * *

"How is it that we all end up at the same movie?"

Zelos had begun to pout, glancing down the row. Amazingly, the row consisted of the two, quiet freshmen, Efreet, and at the far end Martel and Yuan. But Kratos was in a corner in the back of the theater. He was keeping to himself, and Zelos couldn't help but spare a glance over at his so called 'best friend'. Sheena poked Zelos in the shoulder stubbornly.

"Well, the others decided to go to the movie we were, seeing we're supposed to be here on a triple date. And for that Yuan kid? Kratos says he's a major Tom Hanks fan.." Sheena spoke, sweat rolling down her face. Zelos puffed out his cheeks irritably, before crossing his arms and starring ahead at the black screen, just waiting.

"Kratos hates Tom Hanks," Zelos noted. Sheena furrowed her eyebrows and let out a soft giggle. Zelos glanced back over at her bearing his usual 'What's so funny now?' look. Sheena shook her head, now bearing a grin.

"It's just funny how you know so much about him. Now come on and stop being so uptight. I mean, this is our first date since we've gotten back together. You should be happy," Sheena spoke, nudging Zelos in the arm again. All Zelos could do was sigh. It was true, he did like Sheena and all, but Kratos kept flashing through his mind. Nothing mattered to him unless it had something to do with Kratos.

"I'll try," Zelos spoke and then stood up for a moment from his seat. "I'm going to get us some popcorn and soda, my treat," Zelos offered. Sheena flashed him a smile before he made his way to the row. He made sure Sheena wasn't watching before he made his way up the row to where Kratos sat. It took the other auburn hair teen a moment to glance over at Zelos.

"Zelos?" Kratos asked, a little stunned that he had taken the time to notice him.

"What's with Mr. Popular sitting in the corner all by himself? Couldn't find yourself a date?" Zelos joked, standing in front of the chair next to Kratos. It took Kratos a few moments to glance back up at Zelos nervously.

"I'm just here by request of Yuan's mom," Kratos grumbled, glancing over at Martel who was in the heat of a conversation with Yuan. It seemed like she was trying to get to know the boy. Why was it that when Kratos finally started seeing the good in him, everyone else had to?

"Are you jealous?" Zelos suddenly asked, sitting down next to him.

"Of what?" Kratos asked, leaning his chin into his elbow tiredly. Zelos smirked casually and placed his hands behind his head and lounged backwards.

"You know, me and Sheena, Yuan and soon to be Martel, Lloyd and Colette, it seems like everyone is pairing up expect you," Zelos spoke. Kratos blinked a few times before turning away. He wasn't jealous, right? There was no possible way that he could be jealous over some ever day pairings. There was no need to.

And more importantly, he shouldn't be jealous over some boy. A boy whom he had just met days before. A boy, a person of the same gender. A boy who was completely out of his league.

A boy he was forced to befriend.. no, he couldn't possibly be jealous.

"Does it look like I care that everyone is dating?" Kratos answered, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Well, even though you've neglected the fact, I want to remind you of it. You can always call or hang out with me. Just because we're not together, doesn't mean it's over forever. And we're still best friends. Who else will be my counterpart for scheming?" Zelos smiled weakly, looking over at Kratos.

"Hmm, thanks. almost had forgotten," Kratos answered weakly before Zelos arose from his seat.

"I need to get Sheena some popcorn and soda. I'll see you later after the movie," Zelos spoke, sending Kratos a goodbye hand motion with his index finger. Kratos nodded and watched Zelos walk down the theater to the concession stand. Sighing, Kratos spared a glance over at Martel and Yuan.

Either way, this was going to be a late night for a lonely Kratos Aurion.

"So, where did you transfer from?"

Martel was sitting next to Yuan, in the opposite side of the theater, two rows down from where Kratos sat. A look of thought crossed the blunette before he took a large sip of his soda and then smiled back at Martel.

"Granville. It's about an hour away from here," Yuan answered, setting down his beverage in the cup holder. Martel nodded, knowing where the town was. She had been there a few times, mostly for concerts from traveling bands. It also had quite a few high class malls. All in all, Granville was a nice town indeed.

"I've got to ask you, how can you stand every waking moment with Kratos?" Martel giggled innocently. Yuan paused and then arched his eyebrows. She giggled a lot, didn't she? Chewing on his bottom lip, Yuan thought about his answer. It wasn't really a bother spending time with him. It was like Kratos was the brother he never had. Someone he could rely on, even though they had just met.

"It's not that hard," Yuan smiled back weakly, starring up at the black screen. "When are they going to give me my daily serving of Tom Hanks," Yuan pouted.

"Kratos was right, you really love Tom Hanks," Martel spoke, blinking a few times. Was it just her, or did Yuan tend to have an obsession with the actor? Yuan grinned, ear to ear, and then made a triumphant smirk.

"I love Tom Hanks!" He made known, cheering proudly.

"I've never met a guy crazy about Tom Hanks before," Martel noted, pushing her green bangs out of her eyes. Yuan smirked once more, shoveling a pile of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well, now you have!" Yuan spoke, mouth full of popcorn. "Oh, that reminds me," Yuan spoke to Martel, before swallowing the food. "Can you tell me if this handwriting looks familiar?" Yuan asked, taking the card from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Hmm..." Martel took it from Yuan's hand and glanced at the writing. It was a fancy cursive and had a few hearts drawn on to it. Martel starred vaguely at the card before glancing back at the curious fan boy proudly.

"Yeah, she's a junior." Martel spoke, passing the card back to Yuan. It took Yuan a lot of self-restraint not to squeal from glee. Instead, he had hugged the card and then smiled. "Are you okay?.." Martel asked, watching the gleeful boy.

"Sorry, I just want to know who she is! Seeing I want a date to Zelos' New Year's Bash!" Yuan spoke cheerfully. "So can you tell me who she is," Yuan grinned.

"Her name's Sylph, she's sister's with a sophomore named Luna," Martel spoke, as Yuan grinned widely then took a deep breath and quick drink of his beverage.

"Ooh! I know Luna, I met her at the juice bag Kratos works at!" Yuan cheered proudly. Martel nodded and then glanced at the screen. The previews had just begun and the lights began to dim.

"It's starting, so shush," Martel snickered before turning her attention to the screen. After a few previews, and a few minutes into the movie, Tom Hanks had made his appearance in the movie.

"TOM HANKS!"

Martel covered her ears painfully as Yuan screamed. After her shock had passed, she exploded out in laughter along with a few other people in the theater. However, Yuan wasn't over yet.

"Will you marry me Tom Hanks!"

By now Martel was exploding from laughter. Yuan paused and then glanced over at her and whispered.

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

"You're a goof ball," Martel smiled and whispered back. "I'm glad we've found a new addition to our group," And she was speaking from her heart. For just that moment, she had completely forgotten everyone's plan to manipulate Yuan.

"..Idiot" Was all Kratos said, eyes shut tightly as he drifted into sleep.

Once the movie was over, the people filled out rapidly, chanting on about how great the movie was. Sheena and Zelos were the first to leave, along with Colette and Lloyd and Efreet. In fact, Efreet had spent most of his time talking to Colette during the movie. It didn't bother Lloyd that much, but then again, he couldn't hear most of the movie due to their ignorance.

Martel had left after bidding farewell to Yuan, and wishing him luck with Tom Hanks. A moment passed before Yuan walked across the isle, and up the row to where Kratos slept peacefully. He paused, standing right next to the auburn haired teenager. A snicker passed Yuan's lips as he poked Kratos in the arm and whispered into his ears.

"Zelos says he wants you," Yuan spoke jokingly. No response came so Yuan poked him harder. "Kratos, the credits are over. We've got to go home and tell my mom about how great it was," Yuan continued onwards, raising his voice.

"Kratos, wake up!" Yuan demanded.

"Huh?.." Kratos snapped his eyes open and starred at Yuan standing in front of him. Mumbling to himself, Kratos got up and passed down the isle, right past Yuan without saying a word. Yuan starred blankly, and then followed quickly after Kratos.

"Is something wrong?" Yuan asked, walking beside Kratos. Kratos didn't answer as they left the theater and made their way to the exit of the cinema itself. Yuan puffed out his cheeks and continued on. "Are you mad at something? Namely me?"

Kratos had stopped outside the theater, noticing it was pouring outside. Yuan stopped dead in his tracks right next to Kratos. They had no way to get home without walking in the rain. Then again, they could always call Yuan's mom and ask for a ride. But it was Friday and Friday was the night she tended to go off to buy groceries. Curses!

"Kratos, are you going to answer me any time soon?" Yuan asked, frowning slightly. He was starting to miss Kratos' responses. Still no response came from him as he starred at the rain before him. "Come on, the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be back home and out of that rain," Yuan spoke. Kratos blinked a few times before glancing at Yuan.

"Can't we call your mom?"

"At the market," Yuan added in disdainfully.

"Does she have a cell phone?" Kratos asked uneasily.

"No, I have her cell phone," Yuan spoke, raising up the phone from his pocket.

"What's wrong, you look really sick."

"I did stay home today, did I not?" Kratos answered, trying not to make eye contact with Yuan. Yuan paused a moment before sighing and then smiling at Kratos.

"Come on, when we get home I'll make some hot chocolate and then we can watch horror movies! Just like a sleep over!" Yuan cheered perkily, trying to raise Kratos' spirits.

"But I'm tired.." Kratos spoke.

"You just slept for two hours. Can you please stay up with me for awhile?" Yuan asked standing before the doors to the cinema.

"I guess," Kratos mumbled and then turned to the doors once more and spoke softly. "As long as I get marshmallows in mine.." Kratos added in with a smirk, stepping out in the rain, and tried to push away any thoughts.

"You don't seem much like a marshmallow kind of person," Yuan noted, as they walked quickly down the road to Odachi drive. It was raining rather hard, and lighting flashed in the distance. Even now, Kratos seemed preoccupied with something, and looked rather pale in the face. "More like a chocolate syrup person," Yuan added in with a smug expression.

"How's about both?" Kratos answered after a few moments, as they turned onto Odachi drive after five minutes of running. Yuan smirked and then shook his head, letting rain fall from his wet hair and fly into the air to mingle with the falling rain.

"You can only have one," Yuan replied.

"If you don't give me both, I might have to ignore you for the rest of your life," Kratos snickered, as they walked up to Yuan's house.

"I'll give that some major thought," Yuan smiled and took out his door key and quickly unlocked the door and let Kratos in. Both teenagers went inside, and he locked the door with a soft click, after both were in side safely. Yuan took off his vest and hung it up on the coat hanger. Kratos took off his black vest also and hung it up alongside Yuan's.

"I'm really tired," Kratos spoke, walking into the living room and instantly plopping down onto the coach. Yuan paused before walking over and leaning against the sofa.

"Come on Kratos, I've got to tell you about my night," Yuan grinned. Kratos glanced over at his younger friend before prompting him to take a seat next to him. "What about the hot chocolate?" Yuan asked, as he sat down nervously.

"It can wait for later," Kratos yawned and then turned to Yuan. "So? Start talking before I fall asleep," Kratos spoke, eyes hanging open weakly. Yuan nodded and began to tell Kratos in detail every thing Tom Hanks did in the movie, and what he and Martel had talked about. Kratos was half paying attention. Once Yuan had finished, Kratos grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over his body.

"Don't fall asleep!" Yuan nudged Kratos in the arm. Kratos glanced at him, letting a yawn escape his lips.

"Then put something on worth watching," Kratos directed. Yuan nodded quickly and sprung up from the sofa and ran over to his movie selection.

"Let's see.." Yuan spoke. "There's Apollo 13..." Yuan began to list off random Tom Hanks movie before Kratos had sneered through the darkness.

"Please, something without Tom Hanks. Maybe a horror movie like you said," Kratos yawned, crossing his arms, clenching the blanket around his body tightly.

"Ok, The Ring it is!" Yuan spoke, grabbing the DVD and shoving it into the DVD player than running into the kitchen. "Hot chocolate is coming!"

"Yea.. yea..." Kratos mumbled, trying to listen to everything Yuan was saying. When Yuan had returned, Kratos had passed out cold onto the sofa, stretched out. Yuan starred blankly at his friend before smirking lightly and setting down Kratos' hot chocolate next to sofa on the table and took out a pencil and wrote down on a scrap piece of paper 'Just Incase you're thirsty for later. Nighty night.' Yuan finished by turning off the TV, and making his way up to his room, holding his hot chocolate in hands and taking a few sips on the walk up.

* * *

December 5th

* * *

"Kra-tos!"

Yawning a few times, the auburn haired teen slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by Yuan staring down at him. Grumbling, he pulled the blanket tighter around his body and rolled over on the sofa. Yuan made a little pout noise, and then poked Kratos in the arm once more. Kratos, however, tried his best to ignore this action rather than cooperate.

"Come on Kratos! Mom says she'll bring us the carnival today! You want to come?" Yuan spoke, continuously poking Kratos. Kratos lay there for a few moments before pulling the blanket tighter and letting out a yawn.

"Let me give that some serious thought. Wake me in an hour," Kratos murmured, beginning to drift back asleep. Yuan, nevertheless, continued to jab the auburn teen aggressively. It took Kratos a few moments to roll over once more and gaze up irritably at him. "You're really a persistent-" Kratos began.

"Have you ever been to the carnival before?" Yuan asked, swaying on his feet before Kratos. Kratos blinked a few times, still stretched out on the sofa. It took an abundant amount of thought for Kratos to come up with an answer. Once before he had been with his mother and father when they were still together, but after his mother fled, his dad never took his back to the county carnival.

"Does it matter?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow and starring diligently at his younger friend. Yuan shook his head violently in a 'Heck Yes' kind of motion before glancing over at the hot chocolate from last night.

"I left you your hot chocolate on the table if you got thirsty," Yuan spoke, smiling slightly. He gazed over and noticed the chocolate was empty. A proud smirk filled Yuan. "Oh! You drank it!" By now Kratos was filled with confusion.

"I didn't drink it," Kratos corrected, sitting up on the sofa and glancing over to the mug. Yuan blinked a few times, picked up the mug, and showed it's empty contents to Kratos eagerly.

"You see? It's empty. You had to have drank it," Yuan sneered happily, and crossed his arms.

"I didn't drink it..." Kratos came again. An instant passed before Yuan slammed down the mug on the table, causing Kratos to fall off the sofa from shock. Starring up at Yuan from the floor, he began to rub his head where he had banged it against the table. "What?"

"Jinks drank it!" Yuan pouted, cheeks turning a dark red.

"Jinks?..." Kratos asked in a mumble, still rubbing his head furiously.

"My cat!" Yuan pouted once more, sitting on the sofa. Kratos watched him and managed to get up on the other half of the sofa alongside him. By now he had noticed Yuan had changed into a new pair of Khaki pants and a dark brown shirt with a black vest over it.

"I didn't know you had a cat.." Kratos answered weakly, starring over at Yuan.

"Jinks!" Yuan called loudly. Kratos watched as an orange tabby marched onto the scene, tail up high. It looked over at Yuan and then jumped into his lap and began to purr increasingly louder. "He's my little baby," Yuan spoke burying his head into the cat's plank of fur.

"Right.." Kratos spoke, unsure what to say about Yuan's affection to his cat. "So, what time did you plan on leaving for the carnival?" Kratos mumbled, yawning once more.

"Maybe right now!" Yuan replied with a large smile. "If we get there now we can have corn dogs and and," Yuan squeaked and began to talk in his obsessing voice, "And then ride the Ferris wheel, and then play games, and then watch the band.." Yuan paused. "And maybe Sylph will be there!"

"Sylph?.." Kratos hated the name of that girl more than anything, seeing that at the beginning of the year, she had the largest crush on him. She was one of those quiet book types, and yet she had a strong stalker side to her. He'd be anywhere, and then presto, Sylph would be there.

"Yeah! Martel told me she's the one that sent me this letter," Yuan chirped, taking out the letter and pushing it in front of Kratos' eyes. The teenager pushed it away and sighed gruffly.

"Are you sure it's legit?" Kratos asked, thinking back to Sylph.

"Kra-tos of course it is! She likes me!" Yuan squeaked. "How can you be so iffy on this! You should be happy for me!" Yuan spoke proudly. "Because the more time I spend with her, the less time you have to spend hosting me around," Yuan added in after a moment.

"And I'm oh so happy for you," Kratos replied gruffly, crossing his arms.

"Can you introduce me at the carnival?" Yuan smiled happily. "And then I want to hang out with Martel for awhile! She's a Tom Hanks fan too!" Yuan cheered, poking Kratos in the arm.

"Is she now?..." Kratos found this hard to believe. All her life Martel had been a die-hard Tom Cruise fan. She'd never really taken a liking in the Tom Hanks side of the realm. Then again, all this talk about Tom Hanks lately was starting to annoy Kratos.

"Yeah! Now please come with me to the carnival?" Yuan pouted, stars seemingly to glitter in his eyes. Kratos paused for a moment, starring at the boy. Sighing, Kratos shook his head in dis-belief, how could he possibly say no to a face like that.

"Fine, but don't expect me to play cupid in your love affairs," Kratos replied gruffly. Kratos turned to his bag he had brought with him when he had came over the day before. "I'm going to get changed, tell your mom I'll meet you guys outside," Kratos mumbled, yawning a bit.

"Ok!" Yuan yelped happily and watched Kratos carrying his small bag down the hall to find the bathroom and get changed. It took Yuan a few moments to take out his card from Sylph and stare down at it. Another moment passed as he stood there, gazing openly at it. "For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this.."

"Yuan, did you get Kratos up yet?" Trienyda had asked, stepping into the room. She was clothed in a red tank top and jeans with a pair of pink sunglasses. Yuan glanced over and nodded sharply.

"Yea, he's changing," Yuan replied cheerfully.

"Now remember, make sure you pay some attention to him. He's taking a lot of his time to make sure you fit in and have a good time here. Don't blow him off for this Sylph and Martel girl." Trienyda warned, passing over to her son.

"I wont. I am planning to take Kratos on the Ferris Wheel," Yuan spoke with a bright smile.

"All right, just make sure you have fun." Trienyda replied, crossing her arms and then uncross them and reach into her jean pocket deeply. She withdrew a postcard and handed it to Yuan. "It came in the mail today, it's for you."

Yuan took the card in his hand. On the front was a beach.. the beach from Granville. Biting down on his lip, he turned the card over and glanced at it and read aloud.

"Dear Yuan, I hope you're having a good time in your new school! My aunt says we might be moving there also! So we'll be in the same school again, isn't that great? Call me sometime, ok? Love, Hiaturio." Yuan's heart dropped. "..."

"That's so sweet of him," Trienyda smiled, bearing that motherly grin.

"Mom, beyond your popular belief, I was not dating him. He was obsessed with me, that's all," Yuan spoke starring over at his mother. "So can you please explain that to Kratos? He thinks I'm gay now..." Yuan mumbled.

"But Yu-" Trienyda began, attempting to argue that point. She, more than anyone, knew that her son had very few interests in girls. And when he did, they tended to never work out.

"It's none of his business, so please mom?" Yuan asked, glancing up at him mother with the same pout he had given Kratos. Trienyda sighed and then nodded her head, falling for Yuan's smile.

"Fine, but I don't see how that'll make a difference." She mumbled and noticed Kratos walking into the room. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with red random designs on it. Yuan blinked a few times and then turned away sharply, so not to stare. "Oh, are you ready dear?" She asked Kratos. He gave a distant nod and watched her exit the front door to the car. Kratos paused and glanced over at Yuan who was starring down at his feet.

"What's with you?" Kratos asked, crossing his arms and giving a smug grin.

"N-nothing," Was all Yuan stammered before charging out of the house and out to the car. Kratos only shook his head with a light laugh and passed outside. Maybe, just maybe, today could be a day where he forget about father and his life, and just enjoyed the day for what it was. Just possibly.

"Look Kratos, there it is!"

Eagerly, Yuan pointed out the window to a large Ferris-wheel appearing in the distance. Although his voice seemed eager, it did raise above a small whisper, which was rather odd for the hyperactive blunette. As the car approached, Kratos could make out the dim shapes of some roller coasters, and other attractions. Pausing for a moment, he noticed he could barely see beyond Yuan's head. Grunting, he reached out and pushed Yuan's head aside.

"I can't see through you," Was all Kratos replied with, as the car neared the parking lot. Yuan, however, still didn't turn his eyes to Kratos. And Kratos had noticed this. Furrowing his eyebrows, he poked Yuan in the arm.

"What's wrong with you today?" Kratos asked, crossing his arms and still bearing that smug expression. Yuan's face turned a bright red and he avoided Kratos' gaze. "I've never seen anyone turn that dark of a red within that short of a time," Kratos snorted, grinning. "So are you going to tell me?"

"I'm just sort of excited," Was all the blunette said. Kratos once again arched an eyebrow and then poked Yuan in the arm again.

"You don't blush when you're excited. You go on a psychopathic rage when you're excited," Kratos continued smugly, "So, are you going to tell me or will I be forced to get it out of you?" A snicker passed Kratos' lips.

"I-i no," Yuan replied shortly, still avoiding Kratos' gaze. Pouting softly, Kratos turned away from his younger friend and glared out the window defiantly. It would be another few moments before they had reached their parking spot. Plenty of time to attempt to get any information out of Yuan he possibly could.

"You know, if you don't tell me, once I find out I'll tell the whole school," Kratos sneered. Still, Yuan looked away. "Would you just look at me? Am I that painful to look at?" Through his words, he hid his emotions. He knew, somewhere deep in his heart, every time someone looked at him, they could sense his un-surety and despair. But if only they'd unearth the reasons. If someone would take the time to understand everything about his motions.

"I," Yuan began and looked up at Kratos. Another blush overcame him as he sharply turned his head down to his feet, as his face turned it's darkest shade of red. Kratos blinked a few times.

"What is with you?" Kratos spoke, tilting his head slightly.

"It's nothing, nothing at all," Yuan almost squeaked in-between words. Kratos shrugged his shoulders and noticed Trienyda had begun to pull into a parking spot on the pavement, a few yards away from the entrance to the carnival. It was a good spot, and not a long walk at all.

"Now boys, I'll be here at eleven to pick the both of you up. Now behave," Trienyda instructed, turning around in her front seat to stare down the boys in the back seat.

"We will, Mrs. Sorieku," Kratos nodded affirmatively. Trienyda smiled lightly and then turned to her son who was still blushing deeply.

"Give me your word, Yuan," She spoke, keeping the car doors locked until Yuan had muttered the words ÔI will'.

"Of course, mother," Yuan spoke, trying not to look her in the eye. Trienyda blinked a few times, wondering what had overcome him. Pushing away any confusion, she clicked the unlock button. Kratos pushed open the car door and called back in.

"Thanks again," He said and then began walking to the entrance. However, Yuan sat in the backseat of the car, with the car door open.

"Is something bothering you?" Trienyda asked, glancing back at her son who wasn't budging.

"I'll tell you when I get back home.. I want to be sure," Was all Yuan said before getting out of the car and rushing to the entrance. Trienyda blinked, shrugged her shoulders, and then pulled out of the parking spot and began to make her way back to the house, for a relaxing Saturday with Jinks, and possibly some good day time movies.

"I thought you had fallen into a hole," Kratos spoke, noticing Yuan standing beside him as they walked inside. Yuan, who was still red in the face, could only smile and nod and follow alongside his friend. "Are you going to be like this the whole night?"

"N-no," Yuan stammered again.

"Kratos, Yuan,"

Kratos glanced up and noticed Martel was standing before them. Kratos smiled and her and then crossed his arms and spared a glance over at Yuan, who was still looking downward with that amidst blush over his face. Martel starred at him for a few moments before turning to Kratos.

"I'm glad you guys showed up," Martel smiled weakly, noticing Yuan wasn't paying any attention. "Everyone else is at the food court. Zelos, Sheena, Efreet, Luna, Sylph, Shadow, Undine, Colette, Lloyd, Takuya, everyone!" Martel rambled on, noting off as many people as she could remember.

"That is everyone," Kratos noted, blinking in surprise-ment.

"Duh, this is the festival of the year!" Martel added in proud fully. She paused for another moment, noticing Yuan wasn't paying much attention at all. "Is something wrong with you?" She asked. Yuan didn't look up. "Did Tom Hanks say no?.." Martel asked with a grin. Still no response.

"I think he's just nervous about Sylph," Kratos scoffed, crossing his arms once more. "Don't pay much attention to his behavior. Anyways, lead us away to the food court," Kratos instructed.

"Very well, master," Martel replied sarcastically, bowing in front of Kratos. He snickered and followed Martel through the crowds. Yuan only lagged behind them, at his own slow pace.

"Seriously, did you say something to the kid to make him act this sad?" Martel asked, as they walked side by side with Yuan following a few feet behind. Kratos blinked and then shook his head.

"He started acting weird this morning," Kratos spoke, glancing over his shoulder to watch the blushing yet sulking blunette behind him. Turning his attention back to Martel, he sighed, trying to make sense of Yuan's actions today. It seemed like nothing would cheer him up.

"Probably just nerves. And Kratos, don't tell anyone this," Martel spoke. Kratos blinked and nodded. Martel glanced over nervously and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "You know those flowers Yuan received? They were meant for you." Martel spoke.

"Excuse me!" Kratos suddenly hollered. Martel shrunk back and then gave an affirmative nod and continued in a soft whisper.

"Please don't tell the kid that, he's really excited. And besides, if he knew they were for you, he'd never forgive you, and that'd jeopardize your plan for the end of the month." Martel spoke with a stern shake of her head.

"I bet you were to glad to figure out that you didn't have any competition," Kratos noted, glancing at Martel wearily.

"He's cute and all, with that cute boy charm like I said, but I," Martel paused and starred at Kratos. "Don't tell anyone what I'm going to say, ok?" Kratos nodded. "Efreet and I are dating."

"How can you people jump around from people to people within days?" Kratos blinked. Martel blushed lightly and crossed her arms brutally.

"Excuse me? This is my first boyfriend within two months," Martel replied sternly.

"Yuan likes you a lot, you know that?" Kratos made known, turning to the greenette. Martel blinked and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe after everything is said and done I might consider it. Not everything I do is based on the flip of a card, you know," Martel told Kratos scornfully.

"Did I say it was?" Kratos asked suspiciously. Martel paused and then laced her fingers together.

"Did I tell you that Luna and Shadow are dating again?" Martel asked curiously. Kratos violently shook his head and placed his hands behind it. They're pace slowed down as they neared the food court. Still, Yuan remained silent behind them. It was as if he was stalking them, or something of the sort.

"I thought Shadow was going out with Undine?" Kratos asked wearily, mind starting to become confused.

"No, Undine is with Aska," Martel reminded him.

"Can't people stay with one person!" Kratos suddenly growled. Martel blinked a few times and then a snicker passed her lips. "What's with the look?" Kratos was beginning to feel uneasy as she continued to grin.

"You're just mad because Zelos has moved on," Martel answered.

"I'm glad that Zelos has moved on," Kratos grumbled. "Like I said when I broke up with him, I won't date anyone unless I see a future within them," Kratos continued brutally. "Most of these relationships are pointless anyhow."

"But it's the inner-joy they bring you," Martel pointed out brightly.

"But that soon turns to grief," Kratos came back cruelly.

"Look, we're here," Martel said, all to glad to be at the food court so their argument could come to a halt. Kratos walked over to the five tables were his friends sat. At the first table was Zelos, Sheena, Shadow, and Luna. At the next table was Efreet, Lloyd, and Colette. At the third table was Undine and Aska, and at the last table was Takuya and Sylph. Kratos took the table with Takuya and Sylph. Yuan followed in suit.

"Look who it is," Takuya spoke, glancing u p from his hotdog. His dark emerald eyes followed Kratos. Sylph, who was sitting across the table, glanced up from her book. Long strands of silver hair fell from her head and gently rested on her shoulder. Bright blue eyes watched Kratos intently. Restlessly, Kratos took the seat next to Takuya. Yuan sat down next to Kratos, still not saying a word.

"So, how's it going?" Takuya asked, putting down the hotdog and sparing a glance over at the auburn teenager.

"Pretty fair," Kratos mumbled and noticed Sylph had gone back to reading her book. Kratos spared a glance over at Zelos and Sheena who were sitting rather close. Turning away sharply, he noticed Yuan had begun to turn even redder.

"..Can you excuse us for a moment?" Kratos asked. Takuya nodded as Kratos grabbed Yuan by the arm and dragged him out of the food court area and down to the empty isle between tents. Yuan still did not look up at Kratos.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong? You're acting all depressed and it's really bringing me down," Kratos spoke, placing a hand on Yuan's shoulder. The boy twitched nervously and then met Kratos' gaze.

"Can we go on the Ferris Wheel now?" Yuan asked innocently. Kratos blinked a few times before an annoyed smile passed his lips then melted into a snicker.

"All that pouting because you wanted to go on a ride I agreed to earlier?" Kratos spoke in dis-belief.

"N-no.." Yuan spoke restlessly.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?.." Kratos asked. By now, the fake worry had faltered and he was beginning to truly worry about Yuan. It hadn't come into realization that he truly worried about the poor guy.

"Kratos... before we left the theater last night.. Efreet told me that the admirer card was fake.. and I asked Slyph about it and she had no clue what I was talking about..." Yuan spoke, looking downward. Sadly, Kratos placed a hand on Yuan's shoulder and thought of a way to explain to him it'd be fine, and not let on that it was intended for him, and not Yuan.

"Come on Yuan, don't act so depressed. It's no big deal. So you don't have a date for Zelos' party, big deal." Kratos spoke, taking his hand off Yuan's shoulder. However, Yuan looked downward and only sighed. Kratos starred intently and tilted his head.

It was bad enough Yuan had found out about the fake card, but to tell him it was meant for him, Kratos, would be suicide.

"Kratos... about what my mom said.." Yuan spoke restlessly. Kratos blinked a few times and then moved his head in a confused manor.

"About what?"

"About... Hiaturio."

"Yes?"

"We never were together. He stalked me, and I didn't like him..."

"Is that what's been on your mind this whole time?" Kratos asked in dis-belief.

"I was just afraid you hated me because you thought I was bis-" Yuan began and then noticed Kratos placing his hands on his hips in a stunned manor. "What's that look for?" Yuan asked nervously.

"Does it look like I care if you swing that way? It's not like I'm hitting on you or anything, so why should it matter to me?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought.. that you didn't want to watch movies last night with me was because you were afraid I'd hit on you," Yuan murmured.

"You thought that!" By now Kratos had let out a held back wave of laughter. Yuan gazed up, hoping that it was a good thing that Kratos was laughing. "I was just tired, I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I've been feeling under the weather."

"But last night you barely talked to me, so I thought you were mad. You're the first real friend who actually cares about what I do, in a long time.." Yuan spoke, swaying on his feet.

Guilt rushed over Kratos for a few moments and then looked downward himself.

"I'm nothing special," Kratos corrected him.

"..." Yuan didn't reply.

"Come on, the Ferris Wheel awaits us," Kratos replied smugly. Yuan glanced up at him, stars glittering in his eyes as he hurried after Kratos who had broken out in a run to the rides. A smile spread across Yuan's lips as he chased after what he thought was his first true friend in a long time.

* * *

"Look at the view up here!"

Yuan was practically leaning over the ride on the top of the Ferris Wheel, gazing out upon the carnival. It was around sunset, and the lights of the ride cast an almost entrancing presence. The ride had stopped for a few moments so whoever was at the top could bask in the sights. Kratos looked downward restlessly and then turned to Yuan.

"You're going to fall off," Kratos remarked.

"It's just so nice up here," Yuan spoke, sitting back down with a bright smile.

"So you're feeling better?" Kratos asked hopefully.

"Much," Yuan spoke happily.

"But I've got to ask you something, what was with that blush earlier? Surely nerves don't cause something of that severity," Kratos noted, leaning back against the seat and watching the stars glitter in the slowly darkening sky.

"When I get nervous, my face turns a dark red," Yuan spoke, glancing over at Kratos.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Kratos sneered. "So tell me, is there anything I should know about you and Martel? Any plans of you two getting together?" As Kratos spoke, a gentle breeze whipped across the two's faces.

"No.. I heard she's going out with Efreet," Yuan muttered. "Besides, she's nice and all, but I don't really want to go out with her, I.. never had good luck with girls.." Yuan added in.

"Even if it means going single to Zelos' party?" Kratos asked curiously.

"Noooo, if worse comes to worse I'll just drag you as my date," Yuan snickered.

".." Kratos eyes snapped open widely, heart suddenly falling a thousands feet. He didn't know why, and for what cause. It was like he had just been shot in the chest, or just learned something life changing. But the reason was hidden far away, beyond a locked door.

"I'm joking," Yuan spoke, beginning to laugh at Kratos' reaction.

"I knew that.." Kratos scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Want some cotton candy?" Yuan asked innocently, passing over the big ball of fluff on a stick to Kratos. Kratos observed it for a few moments and then tilted his head curiously.

"What are you supposed to do with it? Lick it?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow. By now Yuan had burst out in laughter.

"Of course not! Just bite down and rip off a piece, it's like air," Yuan spoke happily.

"And this piece of air tastes like what?" Kratos asked, before taking a bite.

"It's blue raspberry flavored," Yuan suddenly answered, taking a bite out of it as it just floated there in Kratos' grasp. Kratos blinked and then took a bite. It actually tasted pretty good, however Yuan had begun to laugh once more as the ride slowly turned, causing them to move one place lower, but there was still a nice view.

"What's so funny?" Kratos demanded, holding the cotton candy.

"You've got cotton candy all over your face!" Yuan almost giggled. Kratos blinked and whipped it off with his hand and rolled his eyes.

"You're so immature," Kratos noted.

"Unlike my Tom Hanks. He's so mature," Yuan suddenly squealed, making that Yuan expression. Kratos could only sigh at his friend's cuteness with that expression.

"Ever read the book Moby Dick?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.. yea why?" Yuan stammered, restlessly.

"Because, I had a friend who was obsessed with it for ten years, just like you're with Tom Hanks," Kratos spoke.

"No, out on a woodchip in the middle of a storm for ages is called obsession," Yuan remarked, smirking slyly.

"Where did you learn that? Off a cereal box?" Kratos asked curiously, crossing his arms and gazing out onto the city lights. No one had ever asked him to the carnival. For the past ten years, no one had taken the chance to ask him. No one ever paid much attention to him, just because they were afraid of his most popular title.

"Believe it or not, I can come up with witty comments like that myself," Yuan smirked once more, glancing over at Kratos who was starring brightly out at the roller coaster. His eyes were bright and wide, just starring.

"You know what Yuan? There's always gotta be a fly in the ointment," Kratos suddenly spoke, glancing over at Yuan. Yuan blinked a few times, titling his head and letting his blue hair drape lightly over his clothes.

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" Yuan asked.

"Nothing," Kratos sneered. "If you can't figure it out, then I'm not going to tell you," Kratos added in smugly, as the Ferris Wheel made another movement, placing them halfway down it. Yuan glanced outward for a few moments and then smiled lightly.

"Please tell me Kra-tos," Yuan smirked, bearing an unmistakable grin.

"No I won't, Yu-an," Kratos answered brightly.

"Fine, be that way," Yuan spoke, pouting and then finishing his cotton candy.

"Can I ask you something?" Kratos asked out into the air. Yuan turned his head and starred at Kratos innocently.

"Yeah?"

"You'd never get mad at me for something, right?" Kratos asked suspiciously.

"Like what?" Yuan asked curiously, crossing his arms also and leaning back against the metal part of the seat. Kratos blinked a few times, choosing his words carefully.

"Nothing, just forget about it." Was all Kratos said before closing his eyes.

"You're so hard to deal with at times," Yuan pouted, looking at him. Another thought passed his mind and he turned nervously to Kratos. "Hey... will you still talk to me at school? Or will things go back to my first day? Where you wanted nothing to do with me?..." It had been on Yuan's mind for the past two days.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kratos spoke, eyes tightly shut. A light smile spread across Yuan's face as he nodded and starred up at the stars which were forming in the sky above them "Yuan?"

"Yeah?" Yuan spoke as the Ferris Wheel made another turn, slowly brining them to the bottom of the ride.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Kratos said as they got off. Yuan blinked a few times.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, as they began to walk down the off slope, out onto the path that would lead them to the food court to buy some more food. It was around eight, and they had around three hours left before they had to go. Kratos didn't reply but then glanced upwards.

"Hey, at ten thirty, care to watch the fireworks?" Kratos asked, glancing over at him.

"Just you and me?" Yuan asked nervously.

"Uh, of course not! We'll be with everyone else," Kratos spoke nervously, putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, sure," Yuan spoke, distant-minded.

"It's settled, now let's get some sandwiches, I'm starving," Kratos spoke, leading them to the food court triumphantly.

It was around Ten-thirty and all the others had joined back up, towards the entrance of the carnival. In front of the entrance was a large field, where many of the visitors tended to camp out or gaze up at the stars at. However, everyone had decided to dub this the place of their fireworks watching. Kratos sat next to Yuan and Zelos.

"So, how was your night?" Zelos suddenly asked, looking over at Kratos. Kratos blinked a few times and then cleared his throat and gave a weak smile.

"Pretty good," Kratos replied. "And yours?"

"Great! I suppose.." Zelos started out happily and then his cheer had faltered. Zelos placed his arms behind him body so he could support his figure. A moment passed as the rollercoaster went by a few hundred feet away, making a loud whoosh. Kratos glanced over at his friend, unsure why he had just suddenly changed attitudes. "This reminds me of a time," Zelos began. "A month ago, after we went to dinner and then to the-" Zelos began.

"Park.." Kratos finished, glancing over at Zelos who was gazing up at the night stars. Kratos bit down on his bottom lip, in an unsure manor. Crossing his arms, he sat on the cold grass, next to his two friends. Yuan, however, was in a deep conversation with Martel and Efreet over something.

"It's times like this where I start to think, you know? I start to miss the good old days," Zelos spoke, as he closed his eyes softly, before turning his head to face Kratos. Kratos' stomach dropped a thousand feet as he restlessly sat straight up, gazing back at Zelos. "And I start to think, will things ever go back to the way they were?"

"Zelos, you more than anyone should know that answer. It's not... because I wanted to hurt you, it's just I didn't want to be with anyone. I can't explain why, it's just something I had to do. But I swear to you Zelos, you won't see me dating anyone for a long time," Kratos whispered gazing up at the sky.

"Seal the promise?" Zelos asked, glancing over back at Kratos. Kratos paused nervously, before hiding his expression with the cold and distant look he always seem to give off. "Just to make sure you aren't lying, seal your promise like you always used to," Zelos continued. Kratos looked downward, many thoughts flashing through his mind.

"Zelos, I can't do that. I just can't," Kratos murmured then turned back to his friend. "But you have my word. I promise you on my good name," Kratos answered strongly. Zelos sighed and than gave an agreeing nod before a smirk crossed his lips.

"You're right. I wouldn't want Sheena seeing us making out," Zelos chuckled lightly. A light smile crossed Kratos' lips before he nodded in agreeance once more before taking out a small box of sweet tarts from his pocket "So, how's the plan going?"

"Fine, I suppose. He can be really open if you pretend you care," Kratos shot a spare glance to Yuan who was sitting feet away, still in deep conversation. "It won't be that hard to get him to trust me. Now, do explain on what the whole plan is for the party." Kratos instructed.

Zelos switched positions uneasily in his seat before nodding. "Well, I was planning that when you and him arrive, you slip some alcohol into his drink. Something strong that'll really mess with his mind. Then you should get him to spill any of his secrets, on camera. Once we're done with that, you can leave him somewhere so when he wakes up he doesn't remember a thing." Zelos smirked after finishing his whisper.

"We need to plan something to go along with that, something bigger. Something worth all my trouble," Kratos smirked, and then paused. "I was thinking something along the lines of seduction."

"Eh?" Zelos asked, raising an eyebrow and starring at Kratos innocently. A dark smirk filled Kratos' expression before he lowered his voice once more, just above a whisper.

"If he truly is as straight as a crowbar, we could get someone to pretend to hit on him, turn on the camera, and make it look like Yuan was hitting on them, showing how he truly swings. That way, the whole world will know and he'd be much more embarrassed," Kratos smirked proudly, crossing his arms.

"And you're suggesting who?" Zelos asked and then sneered slyly. "I know.. you should try and get him to fall in love with you so at the party we can catch how he acts all on tape. After all, you are Kratos Aurion," Zelos finished, grinning widely.

"You want me to... try and hit on him?" Kratos whispered, pointing over his shoulder to where Yuan sat, still in much conversation.

"It'd be fake, don't worry. It's either yes or no Kratos, if we pull this off, we will go down in history as the prank masters and most popular people in our school's history! People will look up to us as their idols," Zelos explained proudly. "All you have to do is pretend to like him. You're bi after all..."

"Should we really do this?" Kratos asked restlessly. "I mean, it'll be exerting a lot of my energy."

"Like I said, think of the rewards we'll reap! Think of the chicks that will flock to us and call us their masters! We'd be the big men on campus!" Zelos continued, stars flashing in his eyes. Kratos smirked and then glanced back over at Yuan.

"So I have a month," Kratos spoke.

"Remember Kratos, the more you make your move, the better the outcome will be at the party," Zelos replied with a wink. He paused and then smirked once more. "And if we do this successfully, Sheena will so admire me!"

"Fine, I'll do it.." Kratos answered after much speculation. Gently, Zelos tipped his head and then peered over at Martel and the others. Sinister thoughts were spread oh so evidently on Zelos' lips. Kratos, however, had begun to drift off into thoughts. Possible plans, possible actions.

"And I was thinking, you should start," Zelos whispered.

"Eh?"

"Make your move tonight, show him your interested. I know you better than anyone else, you can force your charm on anyone," Was all Zelos said with a smirk, before turning his attention to the bright fireworks above.

But still? How could he possibly fake love?

* * *

Later That Night; Midnight;

* * *

"Weren't those fireworks the best?"

Kratos was laying stretched out on the sofa as Yuan passed through the room. His face was the usual pale from excitement, contradictory from his earlier blush. As he walked, his strands of blue hair fell into his eyes, so he repeatedly brushed them away. Kratos glanced up from his seat on the coach, still wavering his options and motives.

"Yeah, they were good," Kratos replied casually, crossing his arms. Yuan paused and then walked over to him and lowered his voice to a small whisper as his emerald eyes fixed upon Kratos' frail figure.

"My mom is asleep by now, want to watch movies tonight? Seeing it's your last night here?" Yuan asked, lacing his fingers together in a plea. A light smirk fell upon Kratos' lips as he nodded. Still, in his mind, the possibilities floated about. If he could pull of this plan, then he'd be respected by everyone in the school. Even the seniors. And if everyone respected him, he'd surely be able to do as he pleased without hesitation.

"Ok!" Yuan cheered hopefully, in a small whisper. He turned to the DVD player with remote in hand and turned it on. The DVD from the night before was still snuggly inside. Kratos murmured something to himself before swinging his feet off the sofa, to give Yuan enough room to sit down. Not much, but enough.

"You know? I love this movie," Yuan whispered, sitting on the coach next to Kratos. Kratos let out a sigh before he glanced over at Yuan who was eagerly watching the beginning previews, and intro to the movie. Murmuring something once more to himself, Kratos edged closer on to the seat to Yuan. He placed his arm in the air, about to wrap it around his captive but Yuan had arose to his feet. "I'm going to get some blankets, be right back!" He said cheerfully before walking off silently to the next room.

Kratos had tumbled forward, chest first into the rest of the sofa from the sudden balance changed. Muttering a few choice words to himself, he glanced back over at the TV and began to think for a moment. After his thinking time had ended, he arose back up to his original position as Yuan came back into the room, with himself tightly wrapped in a red blanket.

"Back!" Yuan declared in a squeaky whisper. Kratos rolled his eyes and watched the teenager take his seat once more. "Oh I love this part! It's like her face is all bleh!" Yuan noted, swaying in his seat.

"I know you love it, can you please be quiet and let me watch it?" Kratos asked, furrowing his eyebrows at his friend.

"But!-" Yuan began and then glanced over at Kratos wearily. "What's with that look?" Yuan spoke, sweat beginning to roll down his face. He looked so cute like that.

"I don't have a library card, but can I check you out?" Kratos suddenly asked, gazing deeply over at Yuan. Yuan blinked a few times before slinking over to the far side of the sofa, away from Kratos as more sweat rolled down his face.

"E-xcuse me?" Yuan spoke, as his voice cracked right in-between. This was far too easy. A sly grin passed Kratos' lips before he placed his arms behind his head and leaned back, lounging in his seat.

"You heard what I said," Kratos replied brisk fully.

"I-i yes, I mean! No!" Yuan squealed, correcting himself quickly. Another sly grin passed Kratos' lips before he shrugged and glanced back over at his fretting friend. A moment passed with only the sound of the movie in the background. Kratos blinked a few times before slinking over to where Yuan sat. "What are you doing?" Yuan asked nervously, clenching his blankets tightly.

"Nothing, just thought you might be cold," Kratos replied coolly, sitting right next to Yuan. The blunette blinked rapidly and then gulped down anything that had been bothering him. "Are you, cold?"

"N-n-o," Yuan replied restlessly. Definitely, this was far too easy.

"Because your face looks pale in color. I know just the thing for that," Kratos replied hastily, extending a hand and twirling Yuan's hair within it. Yuan blinked and desperately thought of anything that would explain why Kratos had suddenly began to hit on him! Especially at night!

"What.." Yuan answered, almost afraid to ask what the remedy was.

"This," Kratos answered, leaning over and meshing his lips together with Yuan's fluidly. He pushed the boy's lithe form and ran his hands across his sides, and finished as he rummaged them through his hair. Yuan however, twitched beneath Kratos, only causing the older teenager to be turned farther on. Where was his off switch?

"kr-" Yuan began, trying to break away but was silenced by Kratos grabbing him from behind his head and continued his feverish embrace. "tos!" Yuan finished with a small eep.

"Yes?" Kratos gasped, hovering over Yuan's body, with one hand planted firmly on each side of the younger boys body. Yuan blinked from beneath him, his face turning a dark shade of red. The only two thoughts that were racing through his head was how to get Kratos to stop, and why he wore so tight pants.

"Why did you just.." Yuan was short for breath, and his expression showed it.

"Speechless?" Kratos asked, arching an eyebrow and breathing heavily.

"Don't ever do that again!" The young boy squeaked, pushed Kratos off of him and fled to the stairs. Kratos sat on the coach, crossed arms with a proud smirk. However, before Yuan had fled up the stairs, he paused and glanced back over. "Good night..." Yuan whispered and ran up the stairs. This was going to be far too easy. Especially seeing how easily the blunette was persuaded. Then again, just how long would he be able to keep this fake scheme up?

The thing was, he wasn't supposed to enjoy it.

No, that was out of the question. This was a sherade, something planned. He had done it many times before back in the day. It was as easy as slicing a knife through butter. When he was as enticing as Kratos Aurion, things came easy to him. But now? Now he was forced with another job, but this time he was enjoying it.

No, Kratos kept telling himself, laying on the sofa starring at the ceiling. No, this is just fake. He's a geek, an idiot. A fan boy. There's no possible way that I enjoyed that. Of course not.. right?

AN;

I bet you all squeaked at that last part. heh. I thought by now you guys deserved some K/Y action. And oh by the way, the plot WILL get thicker, darker, and better as we go along. I'm just in the stages of setting it all up. And if you think you know the ending, you're wrong, heh. And thanks for all the reviews (Teary eyes) Come on bishies! Time to answer your reviews!

Zelos: We better be getting paid for this...

Yuan: Heh... (still blushing)

Zelos: I don't like you (sneer)

Kratos?... Let's just start answering.

**Neeako**

Zelos: Of course I have groupies! Everybody loves a ganster! (does creepy rap pose)  
Kratos: Too bad people fear you more then idolize you  
Zelos: That will change soon, hehe.

**Shija**

Yuan: Tom hanks!  
Kratos: Shut up or I'll kiss you again  
Yuan: Meep (blushes) But the cinema was fun..  
Kratos: Pointless fluff..  
Yuan: Hm?  
Kratos: Nothing (sigh)

**Nife**

Yuan: Heh, you couldn't call me poor anymore (blush)  
Zelos: Stop boasting, you man stealer.  
Kratos: Excuse me?..

**EdenRaid**

Zelos: He'll never escape us! (dr. evil laugh)  
Kratos: You do know he's right here  
Yuan: Escape from you why?  
Zelos: Um.. from our rabid hamster disease?  
Yuan: Bleh! And I just kissed him (pouts)

**Sheena:**

Yuan: I wish they had been real tho..  
Zelos: They were, they were meant for-  
Kratos: No one  
Yuan: Eh?

**Seraphim:**

Yuan: Neh, Martel is nice but I don't have good luck with girls..  
Zelos: Then stay away from Kratos!  
Kratos: Are you calling me a girl?  
Zelos: You're missing my point..

**Firess:**

Zelos: Oh, it's going to be a grand blast (grins eviliy)  
Yuan: Does he do that often?  
Kratos: Yes..

**Golden:**

Yuan: Tom hanks so rocks indeed!  
Zelos: Idiot!  
Kratos: Both of you are idiots  
Z Y: (pout)

**Hiydrakou**

Yuan: Knife! (hides)  
Zelos: Wimp.. anyways, who wants another round of tacos? Namely people who do not have blue hair.  
Kratos: Harsh..

**Rina:**

Zelos: Yes, my fans! I love them all!  
Yuan: (pouts)  
Kratos?

**Rader:**

Yuan: Oooh fans! (squeal)  
Zelos: Did he just squeal?  
Kratos: Yes..

**Raven:**

Kat: Sure I'll read it!  
Zelos: This is our spotlight (pushes me away) Yes yes, this story is good because of me!  
Yuan: Quit boasting!  
Kratos: (rolls eyes)

**Kratos Fanatic:**

Kratos: Am I going to be molested by my fan?  
Zelos: Eh, not yet.  
Kratos: Excuse me?  
Yuan; That's my line!


End file.
